Swap
by Cynbel84
Summary: Rangiku is out drinking with the guys ragging on her captain. A bet is made over paperwork and sake. Rangiku learns what it's like to be a big girl with responsibilities. Some language and sexual suggestions/situations. Rated M for later chapters. Please read and review ) Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

They had all gathered upon her request. Mainly because of the promise of free sake, part curiosity. Now they sat staring expectantly at the busty blonde who had summoned them there.

Blatantly ignoring them, she merely poured the sake into the waiting cups, explanation for the impromptu meeting not forthcoming. Izuru, not one to have patience with the woman's eccentricities, shifted in his seat while the others took to the now brimming cups. His irritation grew listening to the slurping of his comrades provoking his question to come a bit curt.

"Okay, we're all here. Now, what's this oh-so-serious and important matter you needed to discuss with us?"

There was no real interest evident in his query due to the fact the that he already knew from experience that whatever the squad ten lieutenant had to say was trivial at best. One may ask why he had even come at all, his opinion of the woman less than complimentary. The answer, to keep his sickeningly besotted friend from being suckered into something of great consequence and little reward.

Rangiku straightened, face falling into serious lines.

"Boys, I'm going to start a petition."

Izuru's brow climbed a fraction.

'This one is going to be good.' He thought to himself before glancing across the table to Shuuhei. The damn idiot sat there staring, enraptured with the curvaceous woman next to him. She could have been explaining the difference between lavender and periwinkle and the brunette would wear that ridiculous expression of adoration.

"Elaborate." Ikkaku mumbled into his second cup of sake. She was buying, he felt the least he could do was feign interest. Besides, the longer she spent talking the more time he had to drink.

Having been given the go ahead to continue, a smile bright enough to make the sun jealous dominated her pretty face.

"Well, I believe that we subordinates are overworked." She paused to down her cup in one shot, a slight grimace twisting her features, then she continued.

"I feel we need to join forces and ban all the tedium induced by a surplus of unnecessary paperwork."

At this, Yumichika, who had no involvement prior, finally brought his steely gaze up from his nails.

"Pretty it up with as many long, important sounding words as you like. It still comes down to you wanting to be lazier than you already are." Having said his piece, he took a sip from his cup.

One blue eye twitched in irritation under her fair brow.

"I'm serious!" She exclaimed.

She poured another round before continuing.

"There is way too much work burdening our already overworked bodies and overwhelmed minds. And three times as many rules." Her upper lip curled, distaste displayed for all to see.

"You wouldn't be overworked or overwhelmed if you kept up with your tasks and completed them on a daily basis." Izuru reasoned.

"It wouldn't hurt for ya' to geddup off yer lazy ass and do something either. You wouldn't get so winded walking the five feet to the filing cabinet." Ikkaku added with a flash of teeth just before dodging the salt shaker an extremely peeved Rangiku had lobbed at his reflective cranium.

"I do not get winded from filing paperwork." She huffed.

It was too easy, left wide open. He couldn't help the words that came out next.

"Nope, you're right. I'm sorry. You have to actually do your paperwork in order to file it." He teased.

Rangiku simply reached out and plucked the half full cup from his hands, tossing the contents back with a smirk.

"Jack asses don't get free liquor."

She then turned to Shuuhei, eyes shiny.

"You don't think I'm out of shape do you Shu?"

Izuru could see the man's IQ drop.

"Leave it to Rangiku to go for the weak spot." He muttered, earning him a soul stealing glare.

Turning back to her victim, she took one of his hands in hers.

"Do you think a woman should have to work so hard?" Woman was accentuated with a thrust of chest and the question, a pouting bottom lip.

Shuuhei's adam's apple bobbed harshly as he tried to swallow the over abundance of saliva pooling in his mouth.

"I think that's cheating." Yumichika drawled.

"You don't understand!" Rangiku collapsed into Shuuhei's arms which were now positioned about her awkwardly, mind short circuiting so bad they should been seeing smoke. She then clutched him to her chest.

"My captain can be so rigid sometimes. He doesn't like when I have fun." Rangiku pouted, face flush from the fourth cup of sake she downed in twice as many minutes. Her upper body was crushed into Shuuhei's face, bottom wiggling back and forth in the booth. The poor man was trying to no avail to push the busty and whiny woman away and retrieve his desperately needed oxygen.

"I don't think it's so much he doesn't like when you have fun. It is far more likely when and where you decide to have it. Like, for example, when you're supposed to be doing your paper work. But, being preoccupied, you don't. Which, in turn, leaves him with extra paperwork." Izuru explained looking sidelong around his own cup at the strawberry blonde smothering his dark haired friend.

"Or, the fact that your kind of fun often has you drinking in the middle of the day in the office. Not classy in the least." Yumichika added condescendingly. The borderline feminine soul reaper was perched on the edge of the bench, legs crossed at the knee, hand mirror clutched in thin perfectly manicured fingers.

"Nah dewin yaw papawok." Shuuhei finished as best he could, face still pressed in between the two heaving mounds. She clenched harder effectively stifling his words and air flow. His arms and legs went to flailing nearly up ending the drink covered table.

"I sense a pattern here." Rangiku said, sitting back to face her companions across the table, finally releasing her oxygen deprived captive. She tapped a pale pink finger nail on her chin, thinking visibly difficult given her state.

"So, what you're saying is that there's too much paperwork." Rangiku beamed.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go with that." Izuru muttered, eyes nearly rolling out the back of his skull. He couldn't believe how oblivious she could be sometimes. Or, how her captain could keep her around. He wouldn't have kept her. No one would have. Well, there was one. He glanced across the table to the guilty man sporting a bright pink tinge under his signature facial tattoo, a pink due to the ever flirtatious blonde that now had her legs swung over his. The poor, defenseless bastard.

"I just wish he'd loosen up a bit. Try letting things go for once. I bet you any money he'd finally see things my way." Rangiku insisted gesturing wildly with her cup in hand, contents sloshing onto Shuuhei's chest and lap. He jumped at the liquid hitting bare skin sending her toppling backwards into the other side of the booth. In her struggle to return upright, a dainty foot made a solid connection to his unguarded nose, crimson spouted unchecked before he brought two hands up to his aching face.

"From the bottom of a bottle or the floor on his back?" Yumichika retorted, a smug look plastered to his pretty face. She prickled at the insult, slamming her fist into the table.

"Don't be so smart!" Rangiku yelled half standing, fingers wrapped tight in the smart ass's robes. She was ready to drag him across the table then, remembering herself a lady, she smoothed her own robes, sitting down gracefully.

"You have to understand where he's coming from too, ya know. Being so much younger-" Shuuhei began, having finally gotten the bleed under control.

"-and shorter." Ikkaku rudely interjected pointing his chopsticks in Shuuhei's face to accentuate his point. They were slapped aside in one swift motion, sending them flying to the dirty pub floor. A sharp glare and the tattooed man continued.

"He has to prove things more often. Like being competent and strong enough, and-"

"-that because he's pint sized-" Ikkaku once more interrupted. Shuuhei kicked the rude soul reaper under the table in the shin causing him to cuss and threaten as the offender hoped that finally, since the big mouth was preoccupied, he would be able to finish his own sentence.

"-that he's not a child." Shuuhei spoke in hastened words as to not be interrupted again. He let a small smile touch his lips in victory.

"I guess so, but it's not as easy as you'd think being his lieutenant either. He stifles my carefree nature and spontaneity. I'm a social butterfly and I feel like he's pinned me with that damn icy sword of his." Rangiku slouched over the table, chin in hands, eyes fixed on some seemingly interesting knot in the wood table.

"Shuuhei's right, Rangiku. Try to be a little more understanding." Izuru looked at her with pleading eyes. She rolled hers and turned away from the blonde traitor. She tapped her foot in irritation trying to avoid eye contact with all those that waited for her to give in. She turned back abruptly with a huff.

"Fine! I get what you're saying, but you can't sit there and tell me he isn't wound tighter than a toy car." Not a one would meet her eyes or contradict her words. She was right and they all knew it. She poured another cup of sake and settled back against Shuuhei once more. The man looked like he would explode, excitement and embarrassment warring on his features. It was an absolute wonder he could be as competent and strong as he was on the battle field.

"That may be, but you could improve on your work ethic and level of responsibility." Izuru said, leveling his serious blue gaze on her. She squirmed under that gaze. It was almost as bad as that damn sword of his, weighty and chiding.

"I can do that!" She countered, rising out of her seat, elbow meeting Shuuhei's nose again. "I just don't want to is all." She continued quietly as she slowly lowered herself back into the seat, Shuuhei flinching to ward off another blow.

"I will buy you all the sake you can drink for a month if you can pull it off for one week." Yumichika offered. He was looking down his nose, a mischievous glint in his eye. She looked ready to agree but he raised a pale hand silencing her. "If you lose, you will have to do all our paperwork and random chores for a month."

Rangiku looked like she swallowed a bug. That was the paperwork and errands of five people, for a month. Could she do it? Her brows furrowed as she seriously considered her odds. A month's worth of sake for free though. That feather wearing bastard really did know how to reel her in.

"Okay." Her face set in serious, resolute lines. "I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

DAY 1:

Rangiku buried her head under her pillow, desperately trying to block out the blaring noise emitted from the electronic devil on her bedside table. Peeking out from under one corner of her shield, she read the large digital numbers,

 _'Five in the morning_ , _damn it all.'_

She groaned at the thought of getting out of bed, for work of all things, at this ridiculous hour.

 _'Just think of all the delicious sake.'_

Stretching in an arc, she let out a loud yawn and rolled to the side of her canopied bed and sat up, long legs swung over the side.

' _The sun isn't even up yet…I'm usually just now getting to bed. So. Lame.'_

She made her way down the soft carpeted hall, ricocheting off the pale yellow walls all the way.

Once in the elegantly furnished bathroom, she ran the tap filling up the enormous claw footed tub, adding sweet smelling liquid creating large crests of bubbles. Pulling long silky hair up into a clip, she slid into the inviting waters. She laid back, languor setting into her muscles, inhaling the cherry blossom essence. Her lids fell slowly, sleep dragging her back down. ' _No!'_ She shot upward, water cascading over the marble sides, flooding the dark tiled floor. She levered herself up out of the oh so comfortable bath. Stepping out, she wrapped a fluffy towel the color of lilacs around her generous curves. Standing in front of the full length bathroom mirror, she brushed her long strawberry blonde locks until they shone, then grabbing a crystal bottle, produced a cloud of an enticing aroma. Tossing the towel over the pond sized body of water on the floor, she moved to her room and donned her uniform.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It was five thirty-seven when she crossed the threshold of their shared office, a tray of tea for two in perfectly manicured hands. The young captain didn't hear his lieutenant enter and startled slightly upon the slight clatter as she set down her offering.

"Matsumoto…" He addressed her, white brows furrowed in confusion, turquoise eyes following her movements as she poured tea for them both. He said nothing more as she set his cup down in front of him, avoiding the important documents as to not leave rings.

"Captain." She quietly replied as she grabbed her own cup and proceeded to her desk over flowing with over-due documents needing to be read, stamped, and signed. Taking up her pen, she settled in for the presumable hours of work ahead of her.

Something was up and Hitsugaya knew it. This new and improved Rankgiku was a ploy and he was not going to be taken for a ride. He eyed her suspiciously, reports and documents forgotten. A few moments longer of silence had his finger viciously tapping the large wooden desk, temperature of the room dropping dangerously low. His subordinate merely pulled the pink sweater draped over the back of her chair, up and around her shoulders. That was it.

"Matsumoto!" He stood abruptly sending his chair clattering to the floor, a burst of reiatsu lashing out through the room.

Her face jerked up from her work, pen sliding across the pale document and honey colored desk. She looked down at the mess, jaw dropping, then to the short captain throwing his temper tantrum, perturbation clear on her flawless face.

" _Captain."_ She whined. "I was working really, really hard on this and look what you did." She held up the ink smeared document for display. He paid no attention and she lowered it to the desk with a pout.

"What are you up to?" He demanded voice low and curt.

"My work, captain." She held up the paper again, brows creased with confusion.

"Uh huh. What are you _really_ up to?" He asked skeptically, eyes roving her face looking for any tell of the lie he was positive she was hiding.

"Exactly as I said- " She began before he cut her off with a slash of his hand through empty air.

"Don't give me that." He snapped. "I am not to be mistaken for a fool."

She was standing now, irritation causing her to clench her fists. "You know, I don't get you. I don't do my work you get angry, I do my work you get angry. I think _captain_ , you may have an anger management problem." She glared at him from across the short distance they stood apart, he truly taken back by his lieutenant's sudden outburst. Shaking his brief disoriented state, he too glared daggers at the disrespectful woman.

"I am your captain and I will not have you speaking to me in such a manner. Your personal opinions and feelings shall be kept as just that, personal. Now, sit down and quietly finish your work lieutenant Matsumoto." His chest was rising and falling with each ragged breath. He had lost his temper and retaliated, words a bit sharper than intended. Sick of the whole situation, he left the room and a very sullen Rangiku in his wake.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

She was reading through a mind numbingly boring report on the expenditures for reconnaissance missions done in the world of the living, when a small white folded paper soared in through the open window and landed delicately on her desk. Cocking a pale eyebrow, she unfolded the invading paper plane.

'Come to the window'

Curious, she rose from her chair and crept to the window, on high alert, of her captain's possible return. Head out the open window, she scanned the yard for the pilot of the mysterious letter. Squinted sky blue eyes finally locked on to a distant object reflecting light. The object shifted and she could finally see what had produced that blinding glare. There was Ikkaku's smug face, jug of sake in hand, leisure strut taking him up before her.

"What do you want?" Annoyance was evident in her tone. He grinned, hoisting the near full jug up on his sword.

"Wanna' drink?" He leered. She reflexively reached for the proffered jug. He grinned wider, sensing victory. Jerking back her hand, she glared at the saboteur. He knew damn well that it was her usual "tea time", and was trying to manipulate the situation. She had already missed her "morning pick me up" and her nerves were frazzled to say the least. But, she wasn't going to lose to the chrome dome jerk below her.

"No. I don't." She said curtly, crossing slender arms under her abundance of cleavage. "Now, if you don't mind, I have reports to finish." With that, she turned to make her way back to her overflowing desk.

"You won't make it twenty-four hours, Rangiku!" He shouted, hanging by the tips of his fingers from the window sill.

Her reply to the taunt was the sudden downward motion of the heavy window pane, crushing the antagonist's appendages in the process. She couldn't help the satisfied smile that came to her lips as he howled in pain, still trapped and hanging. She watched his futile attempts of escape for a few minutes before finally releasing the purple mangled fingers, sending him to the ground with a grunt. She shut and locked the window and returned to her desk.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The sun was hanging low in the vibrant hued sky the next time she chanced a glimpse at the clock. She had made it almost twelve hours since making her oath of sobriety. She was quite proud and gave herself a mental pat on the back. If she could stay busy like today, the week would fly by.

"I can do this!" Acclamation accented by a fist pump.

Rising from her paper prison, she stretched loosening up the knots created from hunching over the copious amount of parchments. Her hand had gone numb and her eyes were blurry. She made her way out the barracks door intent on a good meal and a hot bath before falling face first into her welcoming nest of down blankets and plush pillows.

She walked down the path looking at the sky morphing from crimson and gold hues to that of violets and indigos.

' _It sure is pretty tonight.'_ she thought as she inhaled the cool air permeated with earthy odors of fresh grass and damp soil.

A slight chill ran up her spine causing her to think of her still absent captain.

' _Where did you run off to?'_

Her positive mood slowly drowned in somber thoughts of her ever stoic captain.

' _I hate when we argue. I don't even know why we can't converse without some stupid spat emerging. Then again, I was pretty quick to lash out when he accused me of devious schemes. He never seems to trust me.'_

She stopped mid-step, realization tugging at her gut.

' _Maybe the guys were right. This is my own doing. I do tend to bend the truth a bit.'_

Shaking her head, she continued to her place, feet a bit weightier from guilt. Unlocking her door, she walked in and began getting ready for bed.

' _I'll apologize first thing tomorrow.'_

Those were her last thoughts after collapsing on top of her still made bed, as a day's worth of hard work took its toll.


	3. Chapter 3

DAY 2:

Her morning consisted of the previous on repeat. Once again, she brought in tea for two, making her captain's just how he liked it before setting it before him. This time though, a small package accompanied it. He stared at it quizzically then at his lieutenant.

"What's this?' He inquired quietly.

"A peace offering." She replied, voice just as quiet. "I was out of line captain and I'm sorry. I realized sometimes I take advantage of how tolerant you are with me. Sooo, I got up a bit earlier and made you a little something." She finished her sentence with a gentle smile.

"It's not all on you Matsumoto. I reacted rashly and for that I'm sorry, but you must understand how I came to the conclusion that I had." Turquoise eyes studied her from across the small space between their desks.

"Yes, I understand captain." She replied solemnly, meeting the deep pools with summer skies. He nodded, a slight upturn to his mouth. She returned to her tea cup still suspended inches from her lips, waiting in anticipation for him to open his gift.

Taking up the glitter wrapped gift, he began peeling away the paper revealing a small white pastry box. Brow arched, he opened it. What he found inside had his brows creased deeply, nose wrinkling.

"What is it?" He asked unsure of the pale colored, jiggling blob, covered in burnt patches, and dusted with what smelled like cinnamon.

"What do you mean? It's quite obvious I made you a sweet roll!" Her face colored with irritation.

"Is _that_ what it's supposed to be?" He inquired skeptically. He titled his head this way and that, trying to find the form of the alleged bakery item.

"You're so mean! I got up ten minutes early to make that for you!" She scolded, hands plastered to her desk.

"Rangiku, it takes more than ten minutes for a sweet roll to bake. You've given me raw dough." He began. "Are you trying to get me sick?" He finished with a look of suspicion. "Wait, if you only baked it for ten minutes, how is it that parts of it are burned?"

"I increased the temperature to make up for the time." She told him in a huff. "Anyway, I was _trying_ to apologize for yesterday." She spat. "You have absolutely no tact, captain."

"And _you,_ Matsumoto, have no knack for the culinary arts." He quipped, pushing the half-baked treat into the trash bin alongside his desk, a look of disgust etched in his features. "You do realize you could have given me food poisoning, don't you?" He looked at her, eyes serious.

Glaring, she stamped her foot, growl emanating from deep inside her chest. Picking up her paperwork, she exited the captain's quarters heading towards gods' knew where. Anywhere away from that insensitive captain of hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was walking past the twelfth division barracks when the "daughter" of its captain pushed through the doors, nearly displacing the head high stack of papers held in the blonde's arms.

"Please, excuse me lieutenant Matsumoto." Her voice monotone, bow quick and precise.

"S'okay Nemu." Rangiku called from the other side of the stack. "And stop being so formal. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Of course." Nemu replied politely, another bow following.

Rangiku grabbed the girls slender arm tugging her to stand tall.

"I told you, no formalities." Chiding the artificial soul, she sought a place to set down the numerous files, finally making do with the small stoop just outside the barracks' door. The brunette eyed the pile, expressionless, as usual.

"What is all this?" She inquired no real interest or curiosity evident.

"Well, it's all my work from the captain's office." She explained, resting her chin in one hand. Green eyes peered down at her as she sat on the stoop along with her work.

"Why are you not doing your work in the office?" She asked without inflection.

"I don't want to be near that jerk captain of mine." Discussing the stoic midget had her feelings stirring once again. Nemu merely blinked slowly, still standing over the irritated woman. Getting even more irritated by the girl looming over her, she yanked the closest arm and brought a slightly widened pair of emerald eyes down beside her. A dark brow arched in question then smoothed back out.

"Nemu, you don't think I'm lazy, do you?" Her question was laced with hope that the girl would be gentle after being confirmed a friend. She should have known better from where she came from.

"Well, it depends on what you are tasked with." Rangiku glared out the side of her vision. "If it is something that involves something you enjoy, such as alcoholic beverages or sexual intercourse, then you are quite efficient and proficient. If not, you do not preform the task, thus making you not as capable at said task." Rangiku shook her head, waving her hand in dismal.

"Shouldn't have asked." Rangiku muttered under her breath, leaning back against the building for support. The green eyed girl, though fairly lost when it came to human emotions, could plainly see that there was more to the story than the blonde was letting on.

"This is not just about you and your captain's usual work discrepancies, is it?" Though formed as a question, it was not, the brunette already knowing the answer.

Rangiku let a long sigh pass her lips before she explained it all leaving Nemu feeling regret for having asked in the first place. There were too many emotions for her to filter and comprehend. She silently gave thanks that her creator had done well enough to leave them out when she was formed. Mercifully she was coming to the end of her woeful story.

"I just wish he had a day in my shoes, ya' know? It's not as easy as he thinks it is being his subordinate." She was pulling petals off a lavender flower unfortunate enough to be growing within her anxious reach.

"Do you truly feel that it would change his view that greatly?" Nemu's brows pulled in above her dainty nose. She was trying with all her being to be an understanding friend.

"Yeah, I really do. I think he needs to try my way of life for a while to see that it can be more than work and schedules and punctuality….and, and being sober!" Her face was fully animated, arms and hands gesturing wildly.

"Maybe someday you will get your wish Matsumoto." Nemu gave a ghost of a smile, barely detected by the blonde beside her.

Rangiku, feeling a bit better if only for having someone to listen to her troubles, stood up and dusted off her uniform, grabbing the pile of parchments once sufficiently clean. A quick wave and she left the silently grateful Nemu standing alone outside the barracks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rangiku was sitting on her massive bed, papers spread out in six piles before her, ordered by importance, realm, and signed or unsigned. She laid upon her stomach, legs kicking lightly as she made her way through yet another ledger for squad eleven and the last week's visits to the infirmary along with the collateral damage, which was astronomical once again.

Those boys were such testosterone driven idiots. It was no wonder they continuously had her picking up the tab at the sake bar. She turned the page only to find another three incidents from the previous week yet to be paid off. If her captain was theirs, they wouldn't be breathing. But, Kenpachi was such a crazed beast himself there was no way he would try and enforce better behavior from his subordinates.

What really blew her mind was the fact that Captain Unohana had not put an end to the foolishness that kept the infirmary at max capacity and had her and her squad working thirteen hour days. She was a truly terrifying woman when she wanted to be, and even Kenpachi bowed to her. Not her issue, she had enough of her own. No need to take more on her plate. She mentally shrugged and pressed on.

After three consecutive hours of similar accounts, she made an oath to take care of the problem herself if it meant never having to look at the damn papers ever again. Those drinking buddies of hers were the reason she was still up at this gods' forsaken hour.

' _See if I pay for you pains in my ass next time.'_

Finally through all of squad eleven exploits, she began to doze, pen loose in her hand, head drooping to the soft mattress. A sharp rap had her head jerking up and around, the last paper she had been reading stuck to one pink cheek. Pulling it off and tossing it aside in disgust, she listened again for the intrusive noise. Another series of raps, it was at her door.

She reluctantly levered herself off her bed and staggered to the front door. She opened it and upon seeing his pineapple shaped, vibrantly red head, she closed the door without a word.

"Oi! That wassin very nice!" Renji slurred through the mail slot.

"Go away, Renji." She called over her shoulder on her way back to her room.

"C'mon Ran…Lemme com'in." He whined, fingers wiggling through where his mouth previously was.

"I'm tired and don't want to deal with your drunken monkey antics tonight." She was putting the papers aside and making herself more comfortable in a short baby doll nightie.

"Jus' lemme crash...I'll b'have…promise." He was attempting his best serious voice.

"You suck at keeping promises." She was pulling back the sheets and climbing into bed at this point.

"Pleeeeeaaaaassseee?!" He was on his hands and knees whining through the slot once again.

"Shut. Up. You are going to wake the whole damn seretei with your howling."

"I'll stop if ya lemme com'in."

"No Renji. Go. Home." She pulled the pillow over head in attempts to block out the annoying sounds coming from outside her door.

"It's s'cold and lonely out here." He began scratching at the light wood of the door. "Raaaaaaaannnn!"

"Damn it, Renji! Go away!" She sat up, throwing her pillows down the hall towards the obnoxious soul reaper on the reverse side of her door.

"Ran, I'm gonna' start serenadin' you…" He taunted.

"Don't you dare Renji Abarai!" She cried in horror.

The next sound was the drunken red head clearing his throat in preparation to make good on his threat.

Rangiku sprang out of the bed and rushed down the hall. Throwing open the door, she yanked him up off the floor and dragged him inside. He, in victory, smiled all the while as he traipsed into the living room.

"You are such a brat!" She spat at the man lounging across her egg shell colored couch.

"You love me and ya know it." He grinned, throwing his hands behind his head.

A roll of her baby blues was her response as she sat in the couch's matching chair.

"So, how much did you have to drink tonight?" She asked, nose wrinkling at the familiar scent rolling of his languid body.

"A couple." His reply was paired with a innocent grin.

"You're a terrible liar. I can smell you all the way over here." Her usually smooth face was contorted in disgust. "My poor couch is going to reek like cheap sake for a week."

Renji merely smirked, pulling off items of clothing to make himself more comfortable. She watched intently because whether he was an obnoxious loud mouth or not, he had an awesome body. She found her gaze traveling the path of one of the many tattoos flowing across his torso, over his solid chest, down sculpted abdominals, down and parallel to the brain debilitating "v" right above his waist band.

"Can I help you?" Cocky could have been his middle name.

"I'd need more than five minutes but thanks though." She shot him a smug smirk.

"Hey, I'm not the one lookin' like I'm wond'rin whad'ya taste like." Another arched brow.

"I don't have to wonder if your smell gives any indication." She pinched her nose turning it up an away.

He playfully chucked a sock at her, the noxious article of clothing nearly hitting her directly in the face. She dodged the bioweapon and tossed the small throw pillow from behind her, lilac colored satin connecting with his forehead. A quick grin and he was across the room throwing her over his shoulder and hauling her squirming body down the hall to drop her on the plush comforter adorned bed.

Heart thrumming with anticipation, she watched as her good friend eyed her dangerously, lascivious smile creeping across full lips. She knew what was coming. It had many times before. He always got like this when he drank. She didn't mind. She was just always beyond exhausted the next morning. Here's hoping she wouldn't be a zombie come tomorrow.

Black painted muscles bunched before he pounced, hands going for all the sensitive spots. Two minutes in and she couldn't breathe, her body writhing to escape his attention. He only held her down tighter, smile wide and predatory, efforts doubled.

"Okay! Okay! I give! I can't take anymore." Rangiku coughed, trying to regain her breath. "You win, you win." Her giggles and squeaks slowing as he finally let her up.

"Winner and still champion!" He bellowed while throwing muscle baring poses in her direction.

"I find tickling to be cheating." She mock pouted. She had enjoyed the time of play just as much as he.

"It's not cheating, it's strategy." He smiled down at his flushed friend, truly happy that she was happy.

He pulled his hair down out of its signature up-do and shook it out about his shoulders. She couldn't quite help the little skip her heart made. He was attractive and he affected her the way an attractive man might, but, they were friends. There was an unspoken understanding between the two and though moments like this plagued her, she adhered to those silent rules.

She rolled off the bed to stand beside him, smile still lingering. She stretched upward to lay a quick kiss to his cheek, hand braced on a sweat slick shoulder. They stood there looking at each other a moment before she pulled away with a parting remark.

"Are you going to shower or what? You smell something awful and it's permeating everything in my house." Her mock snob act always fanned the flames of trouble.

He leaned in to her, lips near touching.

*Crack*

A large hand connected to her tight bottom, leaving it hot and stinging. He was flash stepping into the bathroom, laughing all the way, before she could react to the rear assault.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She fell back against her pillows, heat creeping over her upper body. That man was going to be the death of her. He was already doing one hell of a number on her sanity. He had absolutely no clue how affected she was by him, just being him. Running his hand through his unbound hair while he lounged on her couch, head hanging over the arm, leaving the long tresses to nearly brush the floor. Or the other day, when he changed the kitchen light bulb without a ladder. Stretching over head, his shirt rose leaving bare the angular protrusion of hips, softening into that damn "v", before melting into the dark red, silk pajama pants which clung to him oh-so-wonderfully in all the right places.

Recalling the wet dream worthy sight, muscles clenching low in her core, a chill coursed throughout her body. Desire brought an uncontrollable fever to her skin as she ran her tongue over plump lips, visualizing tracing it over every inch of ink that graced his muscular body.

"Stop it!" She scolded herself, covering her face with her feather pillow to mute the brief scream of frustration pouring from deep inside her.

She laid in the silent room, willing her libido to ebb. As she slowed her heart and cooled her flesh, the light patter of water could be heard from down the hall. Her thoughts unintentionally drifted to the scene hidden behind her bathroom door.

Brown eyes closed, head titled back, while water turned his vibrant red hair the color of wine. Water that then traversed down solid shoulders, chiseled chest, and sculpted back. Caressing the dimple right above his toned...

"Gods girl. He's just a man." She whispered to herself.

She wrestled with her bed sheet for several minutes before she broke.

"Screw it."

She closed her eyes picking up where she had left off on her journey of flesh. Letting her imagination go wild, a satisfied smile crept across her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was nearly asleep when he exited the bathroom to stand over her bed dripping, bare as the day he was born.

"Ran, I need a towel." He whispered.

Opening her eyes, she finally knew how far down those tattoos of his went. They continued down, encircling him, giving the illusion of some sort of lewd candy cane. Her tongue soon developed a mind of its own, so she bit down to keep it from escaping the confines of her watering mouth. Taking a deep, calming breath, she looked up getting a fat droplet of water on her cheek.

"I see that." She replied dryly as she wiped at her face. "They're in the hall closet across from the bathroom." She rolled away from him pulling the covers up to her chin, more to hide her lusty gaze and bind her mutinous hands than anything else.

"There isn't any." He replied meekly.

Flopping onto her back, she let out a loud sigh and kicked the covers onto the floor.

"It's no wonder you can't get a girlfriend. Too damn needy." She jabbed heading out of the room, trying desperately to ignore the elephant in the room. Well, its trunk in any case.

"Oi! Your lack of domestic skills is what has you making reservations for a table for one. If you'd do your damn laundry once in a while, we wouldn't be having this problem in the first place." He quipped back, sauntering down the hall after her.

He had a point. At the moment she had at least two loads of laundry, clean and dirty, strewn about her bedroom floor. As well as Victoria-no-longer-Secrets hanging on random knobs and edges.

She turned, towel in hand, running smack into him nearly falling backwards from the resistance of that oh so built, and very naked body. He grabbed her shoulders to steady her watching as she went through a myriad of colors before settling on a bright rose.

She could feel heat radiating from his body and knew without a doubt that, once again, he had used up all her hot water. Water that still ran in tantalizing rivulets down and down, drawing her eyes with them until. Wide blue eyes snapped up to his chocolate browns. Her blush deepened bringing a self-satisfied grin to his bright white teeth.

"Here." She shoved the towel at his chest and hurried back into her room, locking it behind her. She needed to go to bed before she did something, or _someone_ , stupid. A knock at the door.

"Um, I need a pillow and blanket." He called sheepishly from the other side of her sanctuary door. Grabbing the needed items, in neon pink just to make herself feel better by picturing him in the girly color, she cracked the door and whipped them over his head and down the hall, followed by quickly closing the door and locking it again.

"Thanks a lot." He muttered walking back to the waiting couch.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, she ran slender hands over her face. Absolutely exhausted in every way possible, she flopped back onto her bed slinging an arm over her eyes. Five-thirty was coming way too soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 3:

She made it to the office, not early, but just barely in time. There was not tea nor a gift this time, having rolled out of her bed, dressing, and making haste out the door. But, there was quite a lot of baggage under each blue eye. She was tired, her uniform wrinkled, and her face plain, hair every direction. She damn near considered wearing a paper bag on her head, embarrassed of her appearance.

Toshiro watched as she crossed the floor, weaving subtly, feet dragging. He figured she had a rough night out carousing with the disreputable squad eleven once again. But, seeing as she had made it to work, and on time no less, he decided to let it slide.

"Good morning lieutenant Matsumoto." He greeted her a decibel louder than truly necessary.

"Morning captain." She replied, voice dull. Shifting to get comfortable, she prepared for the day of sleepless torture. Opening her drawer, bright blue eyes went from half lidded to saucers. She had left her paperwork at home in her room. She dropped her head to the desk face first, repeatedly. After her brief period of pouting, she heaved herself upward to make her way back home and retrieve the forgotten papers.

Just as she reached for the brass knob, a knock sounded from the other side causing her jump with an undignified yelp. The door creaked open to reveal a stack of papers carried by a well-rested, disgustingly cheerful, _at least to her_ , Renji. She grabbed the papers from waiting arms and unceremoniously slammed the door in his face.

"You're welcome!" Renji yelled at the door. Rangiku could hear his solid footsteps as he stormed down the hall and out the door.

"You mind telling me why lieutenant Abarai had your paperwork, Matsumoto?" He seemed calm on the exterior, but Rangiku could see her breath fog out in front of her. He was pissed.

"It's not what you think captain." She began reassuringly, trying desperately to placate her irritated superior.

"It better not be, because what I _think_ happened was the coercion of lieutenant Abarai to get him to complete your work." His finger tips were turning white as he gripped the edge of his desk, physically hanging on to control over his temper.

"No, it was nothing like that captain. You see, after I left, I went back to my place to finish up my work. It was late and as I was completing some files, he showed up drunk." Her words came in a rush as she attempted to explain. She paused, waiting for an interruption. Recieving none, she continued. "I told him to leave but he wouldn't and threatened to serenade me if I didn't let him in to crash. So, I let him in and we got in a tickle fight and it was _so_ late when I got to sleep. I was hardly awake and in a hurry when I left that I forgot them at home in my room." She gave a weak smile, shrugging her shoulders.

He raised his brow.

"Funny story hey captain?" She laughed nervously knowing that silence was worse than an ass chewing.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Short legs swung up onto the desk, slender body leaning back in the chair. His eyes were narrowed in attempt of intimidation. It was his own special brand of truth serum.

"Well, it's the truth." She stated plainly as she sat down with her pile.

Suspicious eyes scanned her form.

"If I find out you lied to me Matsumoto, I'm putting you on suspension, do you understand me?" There was no anger, no emotion, just pure fact.

"Yes, captain. I understand." Face solemn, she dug in to the fat stack in front of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By lunch time, she had more than enough margins and ledgers to last a life time and her liquid comfort was calling to her. There were multiple bottles hidden throughout the office, just in case of certain circumstances, and she could feel her will power being stripped away.

Her fingers began to itch for one of the bottles that was mere inches away in her top desk drawer hidden in a false bottom. Her pen cap became nothing more than mangled plastic as she tried to figure out a way to take it out discreetly.

"Matsumoto." Toshiro called to her, eyes not leaving the squad entry form being submitted to his scrutiny.

"Hmmm?" She continued to stare into empty space.

"You've got ink all over your face." He finished, his own pen dancing across the paper with his name in a flourish of precise letters.

She looked down at her stained hands, nose wrinkled in disgust. Pulling a silver hand mirror from the desk drawer, she took in the damages. Her lips were stained blue, and there were small streaks where she had set her chin in her open hand while thinking. Getting up, she left the office without a word to get to the nearest sink, soap, and water. As clear as day, she could hear her ever stoic captain chuckling at her expense.

Sick of work and the constant torment of sitting beside her oh-so-delicious but untouchable bottle of goodness, she wandered the seretei to clear her mind. In her meandering, she once again found Nemu, carrying a copious amount of what seemed to be science texts of some nature.

"Like a hand with those?" Rangiku offered cheerfully.

"Thank you, lieutenant Matsumoto." As usual, Nemu's creator's embedding of absolute subordinancy and propriety won out despite their previous discussion.

With a sigh of defeat, she took half of the offered tower of books and followed Nemu into the squad twelve barracks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This place is so freakin' creepy." Rangiku muttered as she passed the many fluid-filled jars with various tissues, severed anatomy, and numerous unidentifiable items as well. The place reeked of chemicals and machines sounded throughout the main lab as they monitored testing, logged data, and tracked vitals of the numerous "guinea pigs".

"You can set them down here lieutenant Matsumoto." The brunette's free arm signaling to a large, stainless steel desk. Rangiku, deciding to just give up on the formality lecture, followed Nemu's direction and set her armful of books next to the others.

Glancing around her surroundings, her mind became boggled at the amount of information flowing back and forth via radio transmissions, verbal reports through subordinates, and the line of screens capturing every nook and cranny of the seretei. She was a bit miffed when the image of her spacious and feminine bedroom came into view.

"I better get royalties if profits are being made from this." She growled at the poor man who had the misfortune of being nearest to her. She poked her finger into his chest with each word, causing him to back up into a corner with each jab.

"Th-that isn't wh-what it's for lieutenant." A short, bald headed man stammered, blush assaulting his round face.

"I don't _care_ what it's for _pal_ , I didn't give permission for anyone to conduct surveillance of my bedroom." Her scathing voice was as intimidating as her menacing position over the much smaller man. Tired of being bullied on his own turf, the man gathered his pride and extended a hand, careful to touch only her shoulder, and moved her back from him to exit the corner.

"Captain Kurosutchi gave clearance for such surveillance and his rank trumps any discrepancies you may have with our operations here in squad twelve, _lieutenant."_ Adjusting his wire framed glasses, the smug and pudgy scientist waddled away.

Nemu came up beside her blonde friend, face blank, hands behind her petite form. She could feel the other lieutenant's reiatsu bite up and down her skin. Rangiku, sensing the other woman's presence, turned a stern face with knitted brow in her direction, absolutely seething from the breach on her privacy.

"Did _you_ know anything about this?" She questioned the brunette, teeth gritted.

"I do have access to that information." Nemu stated in a matter of fact tone.

"You condone the invasion of a person's privacy?" Rangiku asked incredulously.

"I do not. I merely follow my master's orders, that is all." Unshaken by her friend's ire, she maintained eye contact, back straight.

Brunette unwavering, Rangiku relented her need to lash out at somebody, anybody, visibly shaking the irritation from her form. Running slender fingers through her hair, she pushed out a quick breath of air to switch mindsets.

"Hey, Nemu. You wanna' go get lunch? I'm starved." Her usual mega-watt smile was back in place.

"As you wish." Her words were accentuated with a nod, a mere bow from the neck really. It was a step in the right direction at least.

The busty blonde led the way out the door, Nemu following close behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat across from each other, red tea pot and matching cups between them. Rangiku was telling Nemu about her crumbling will power and the many bottles of temptation scattered about squad ten's office.

"So, do you think you could give me a hand then?" Rangiku sipped her tea, lip curling. Gods did she wish it was sake. Setting the cup down, she slid the barely touched cup off to the side.

"Of course. It will be taken care of immediately." Nemu agreed with a brief nod, then bringing her own cup up to her lips. Emerald orbs studied the face across from the table.

Lines, not yet etched deep, extended from the corner of blue eyes, eyes that were just a bit duller than usual. The skin beneath them, bruised and puffy. It was obvious that her friend was suffering, and to an extent, it provoked a minor stir of what she could scientifically claim as "feelings".

Recognizing her window for opportunity, Nemu let the brightly colored cup slip out of her fingers, sending the steeped leaf beverage into her unsuspecting companion's lap, said companion jumping up brushing down the front of her robes.

"Please, forgive me." Nemu plead with as much feeling as she could muster.

"It's alright." Rangiku replied, voice tired. She moved from the table to make her way to the restroom, seeking there towels to absorb some of the liquid.

Nemu watched and waited until she was sure Rangiku had gone out of line of sight. Pulling out a silver flask, she put three drops of a mud colored, viscous fluid into the other woman's near full tea cup.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to those who read and reviewed, asking for more, giving me new inspiration to continue this fic. Hope I don't disappoint. Comments appreciated...enjoy.**

Rangiku came back, still a bit damp, and returned to sitting across from her friend. A friend who seemed way too involved in her every little move.

"Nemu," she eyed the woman suspiciously, head tilted to one side, "is everything okay?" She asked, one hand extending to retrieve her cup being tracked by emerald eyes.

"Yes, of course." Her eyes did not raise to meet Rangiku's. The blonde dipped her head to meet the other woman's gaze.

"Are you sure?" Rangiku asked, eyes narrowed. The brunette finally looked to her friend that was staring at her quizzically.

"But of course. I am merely thinking about the task at hand once we leave. You have always had quite a strong constitution when it came to the consumption of alcoholic beverages. There must be many bottles to be disposed of." The smooth lie left the slight curve of lips. She knew her composure to be absolute, no tell tales would be seen, but her heart pumped harder than if it would in any fight she could ever engage in. It was quite exhilarating.

"Yeah, you better bring a cart." Rangiku quipped, a short giggle following. There were a _lot_ of bottles to be removed from the office. No two arms would ever suffice. She began to stand to begin the daunting task of "cleansing" the office.

Nemu saw her starting to leave and grasped her hand, mind racing to think of an excuse for the busty blonde to finish the tea. Rangiku looked back a bit confused.

"We should have a toast to your new found self-control and sobriety." She poured out, face blank. Inside she flinched at the desperation in her voice.

"With _tea_?" Rangiku retorted. The slight upturn of nose and mild grimace told Nemu what the blonde thought of that idea.

"I feel that it is appropriate considering you are striving to abstain from alcoholic beverages." Nemu reasoned with the still standing blonde. Seeing the pleading look in those green eyes, she sat back down, taking her cup in hand.

"Alright." She raised it over head. "To being sober." Nemu nodded in agreement, both cups touching lips then back down to the table.

"I shall pay for our bill." Nemu said moving to the bar keep.

Rangiku gave a thumbs up in thanks before hoisting herself up out of the booth only to come crashing back down. Her head spun and stomach churned.

"I knew I should have stuck to sake." Her words were bare whispers before darkness claimed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rangiku sat up running hands through her short locks.

 _'Wait, short? No one better have cut my hair while I had been passed out_.'

Pressing her hands to the desk, small hands at that, she stood uneasily.

 _'Desk? Wasn't I just at the pub?'_

She whipped her head in all directions taking in the scenery of the squad ten office. More than a little terrified, she moved to the full length, antique mirror standing on oaken legs at the back of the room.

"No. Friggin'. Way." Disbelief permeated her now tenor voice. She looked herself up and down, turning in a circle. Surprise widened, turquoise eyes reflected back at her. She tousled her now snow white locks in aggravation, pacing back and forth trying desperately to understand what happened. She had not realized her temper was running high until an etching of frost came across the glass.

"Need to calm down and figure out what the _hell_ ," the mirror now displayed a myriad of spider cracks with the force of reiatsu, "happened." The last word a defeated whisper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His head was pounding when he cracked an eye. The lacy material hanging over him, he simply chalked up to his disorientation. Wiping at his sleep laden eyes, he winced as a stinging sensation emitted from his cheek. He had scratched himself. Raising his hand, he took in the long, slender fingers adorned with petal pink, half inch-long nails.

Sky blue eyes darted about taking in what they could from his prone position. Pastel hues assaulted his eyes along with highly feminine materials grazing his skin. Needing to see more, he attempted to lever himself up onto his elbows. This was deterred by an overwhelming weight on his chest. Glancing down, he realized it was his chest.

Adrenaline fueled his upward momentum as he propelled up and out of the frilly bed and onto the pale shag carpet. Continuing to search wildly for any indication of where he was, he realized he could see on top of the massive bureau tucked against the room's farthest wall.

He looked down and instead of short yet muscular legs, he found ones of creamy skin and soft curves that seemed to go on for miles. Brow arched, he realized exactly where he was and _who._

"What catastrophe has that infuriating lieutenant gotten me into now?" He put one hand to his fuller lips, aghast at the honey sweet voice that came tumbling forth.

Listening intently, he made his way out of the bedroom.

"Gods let no one be here but me." His prayer was answered and he continued to navigate through the unknown territory known as Rangiku's house.

Pushing open a pale wood door, he finally found the bathroom. He stood before the mirror, eyes that were not his own, filled with horror, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. He began pacing short paths across the gold flecked tile, mind straining.

"How in hell do I get out of here without being seen?" He asked aloud tucking, for the millionth time it seemed, a stray strand behind his ear. He offhandedly wondered how she coped with such imaginable amounts of hair every day. Not to mention the cost of shampoo. Shaking his head, he scolded himself for getting side tracked.

He left the bathroom and made his way back to the pastel nightmare of a bedroom and flopped down onto its frilly monstrosity. Pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to relieve the dull ache beginning to form in his head, he decided the best course of action was to remain where he was until Rangiku came home. Then, he would kill her. Slowly.

He laid back into the satiny pillows that were near over taking the mattress and began the wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peering around the corner, Rangiku crept down the hall to escape the barracks. She had to get out of there before somebody spotted her. Not to mention, she wanted to find her captain and see what he was doing in her body. It wasn't like what Renji or Ikkaku might pull, he was too much of a gentleman for that, but there were situations he just wouldn't be able to avoid. She wouldn't be able to look him in the eye if it came down to either of them needing the bathroom before they swapped back.

She was standing before the exit, hand reaching for the handle, when she was spotted.

"Captain!" One of the lower seat squad members called down the hall.

Rangiku continued moving, pretending not to hear the tall, slender soul reaper at the far end of the building.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Please, sir, wait!" The lanky man took to a slight trot, bringing himself alongside her.

Head tipped back, eyes shut, Rangiku muttered a curse under her breath before turning to the subordinate lightly panting from his brief jog,

"What is it?" Rangiku tried her best to maintain an aloof exterior, authoritative tone lacing her voice.

"Pardon me for asking, sir. but, are drills still schedule this afternoon? We have been waiting in the field for your attendance." The nervous reaper gave a stiff bow, silent apology writ on his face.

' _Shit, now what?'_ Seeing no way around it, she mentally acceded, out loud she said, "Of course. Return to formation."

The lower ranking reaper turned and hurried back to the field, Rangiku in her short captain's body in his wake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is that _damn_ Matsumoto!?" Toshiro was once again wearing a rut in the shag carpeting of Rangiku's room. The sun had long gone down and she had yet to make an appearance. He had had hours of thinking, imagining what his irresponsible lieutenant was up to in his higher ranking body. The more he thought about it, the more anxious he became.

He was near implosion when there was loud knocking at the door. Excitement pulsing through his body had him moving towards the door before he realized that it just might not be her. She wouldn't knock at her own door. He thought furiously to recall whether or not the door was locked. A click of the door let him know that it hadn't been.

"Ran? You left your door open again."

 _'Renji? What is going on with those two?'_

Toshiro had no time to reply as the red head was now walking through the room's doorway. He smelled of liquor causing a bare grimace to crawl upon his features. He personally didn't like alcohol, especially sake, but the body he wore like a costume was accustomed to, and sort of enjoyed, the nostril burning aroma.

Renji stepped into him with a grin, strong hands shooting out to grip the small waist. Toshiro knocked the intruding hands away, body poised for a counter attack. Renji, mind a bit fuzzy, stood stock still confused as to what was happening. This is what they did, had done, forever now and she was pushing him away.

"Ran, what's up?" His tone was concerned and a bit perplexed. His body longed to, but he did not cross the floor, keeping the distance that Toshiro had created between the two.

Realizing he was going to arouse suspicion, Toshiro quickly gathered his wits.

"It's just been a long day and I'm a bit tired." He gave a watered down smile with cherry glossed lips, which he would never admit aloud, tasted quite delicious indeed. Renji gave a bare nod of understanding.

"Cool if I crash again tonight?" The red head was closing the distance as he spoke.

"Yeah, that's fine. On the couch right?" Hope sang through his words.

Renji quirked a brow, a slow smile settling in. The man just couldn't help himself but tease as he came to lean into the tall blonde, eyes lidded.

"Unless you want me to stay with you." His easy smile growing into a predatory grin.

"No! No, the couch is quite fine." Toshiro had backed into a small corner, pulse hammering in his throat. He would be sick all over the place if the tattooed lieutenant closed the minute distance that now stood between them. A dip of his red head and their lips would be connecting.

Renji pressed in further running a singular digit down the inside of Toshiro's forearm as he pressed angular hips into the full ones that the mortified squad ten captain currently occupied.

' _Is that…Is he…Dear gods!'_

A firm shove had the space invader stumbling back, mercifully enough that Toshiro could use the long legs of his lieutenant to make a bee line to the bedroom door. Unfortunately, the obviously aroused pursuer jumped over the bed and now blocked the exit. Arms encircling the slim waist, Renji backed up the panicking Toshiro to the edge of the bed. One quick shove had the mattress taking out his legs and the poor faux Rangiku sprawled out before a very excited Renji.

"You can stop playing hard to get, Ran. I saw how you were looking at me the other night." Renji had his muscular body looming over the tensed one of "Rangiku". He dragged blunt nailed fingers down one side causing a shiver to assault the prone body beneath him.

 _'This body is mutinous. I can protest all I want, but this flesh of Matsumoto's says the contrary. I need to get out of here.'_

Toshiro's thoughts were cut short by a strong press of lips. Heat grew below Toshiro's navel as Renji's hips rolled into his. Toshiro was trying with all his might not to enjoy the assault, but the womanly body he was then "wearing" was traitorous and he soon found himself letting go and surrendering into the sensations. That was, until, a vice like grip went to one toned thigh. Fingers dug in pulling long legs apart to make room for the battle hardened body.

Toshiro shot up knocking Renji back off the bed onto his back. Finally clear headed and no longer trapped, he hurried to the bathroom and locked its door.

Moments after escape, there was a soft knock which Toshiro pointedly ignored. It sounded again, this time accompanied by an apologetic voice.

"Ran, I'm sorry. I took it too far. I must have misunderstood, read into what happened the other night." Renji slid down the door, back firmly against it. Once to the floor, red velvet, pulled back hair brushed against the wood as he tipped his head backward.

"Ran, are you mad? Please talk to me." His voice was more than a little deflated.

"No, I'm not mad." Toshiro faked sincerity as best he could. He was _not_ going to go through with what Renji was after, but he was also not looking to ruin whatever Renji and his lieutenant had between them. The least he could do was salvage the obvious friendship that the two shared.

"You seem mad." Renji retorted, lip jutted out in a pout that only he could see.

"I was just a little surprised is all." Toshiro was sitting cross legged on the floor, back against the wall farthest from the door.

"Like I said, I guess I just misread some of things you were doing. We cool?" Renji picked at his red pineapple shirt nervously, hoping that he hadn't lost his best friend due to his ever raging hormones.

Toshiro couldn't help but roll his eyes at the pathetic man on the opposite side of the door.

"Yeah, we're okay." Toshiro leaned forward, fingers plucking at the dark uniform in which he was clad.

A few minutes of silence and Renji hoisted himself from the floor, brushing away the microscopic dust on his pants.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the couch. Night Ran." Reji's voice faded as he made his way back to the living room and waiting couch.

"Night." Toshiro mumbled as he closed his eyes, need for sleep over taking him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Rangiku dragged herself to her front door, body aching, eyes near sealed with exhaustion.

"I swear it takes longer to get around on these short little legs." She muttered, slipping off her shoes and into the house.

A light nasal sound floated on the air out from the living room. Rangiku knew that snore. A certain red headed lieutenant was sleeping over once again. She cursed the terrible luck and hoped to the gods he had gotten in by the hide-a-key in the front.

Creeping down the hall, she crossed her fingers that he had drank enough to be out for the night. She did not want to try and explain this little snafu.

Making it to the bathroom door, she put a hand on the knob only to find it wouldn't turn. She tried again with a little more gusto, still unable to get in, but this time she heard something stir on the other side.

"Renji, either go to sleep out there or go home." A voice, _her_ voice called from inside.

 _'Is that what I sound like?_ ' She made a small grimace. It was weird as hell to hear her own voice as others heard it.

"Captain, let me in." She whispered back.

"Matsumoto?" Was his reply.

"No, it's the Head Captain." She said in a snarky tone. "Yes, it's me. Let me in before we wake up Renji."

There were a few seconds of rustling, then the door popped open and a strong hand yanked her inside.

"What in the seven hells did you do this time?" He didn't yell per say but he didn't need to.

"I didn't do anything!" She bit out, hands on slim hips. She offhandedly thought it didn't quite have the right force without her curves.

"Well I know damned well _I_ didn't do anything." He loomed over his smaller body, eyes narrowed.

"Look, I don't know how this happened, but we need to fix it." She paced across the tile, chewing the already short nails. He slapped the hand away.

"Stop that! That's disgusting." He chastised.

"I do it when I'm thinking!" She retorted.

"Those are my nails you are biting, lieutenant." He growled.

"Don't you think we have a little more pressing matters than my bad habits right now?" She asked as she plopped down on the lid of the toilet.

"You're right. But please try to refrain from abusing my body while you're inhabiting it."

"I could say the same. What exactly is Renji doing here?" A snowy brow arched over suspicious green pools.

"He came in when I was in your bedroom. I must have accidentally left the door unlocked." He had perched on the edge of the tub, long legs crossed.

"What were you doing in there?" She asked, voice tense.

"It's where I woke up. You can imagine my surprise when I woke up in that pastel nightmare you call a bedroom. Seriously, Rangiku. It looks like the Easter Bunny threw up in there." He looked at her side long.

"I'm sorry I don't share the same Spartan taste in décor as you do, captain. I have more imagination than that." She quipped back.

"I have one. I just don't let mine run away with me." He sniped, voice increasing.

"Come on. We both know you're a total stick in the mud. You have no sense of adventure." She retorted with an undignified snort.

"I do so!" He was near yelling now, and before she could form her next sentence, there was a knock at the door.

Rangiku quickly hid under the sink. She stifled a giggle as she thought that finally his small size was actually useful.

"Ran? You okay in there? Who are you talking to?" Renji's groggy voice floated through the door.

 _'Crap, what do I say?_ ' He thought furiously as he turned the knob.

"I was just, um, practicing." He replied meekly, peeking through the crack in the door.

"Practicing what? It's three in the morning." The arched brow and down tilted corner of mouth showed Renji wasn't buying.

"I know. And that's why you should be getting some rest." Toshiro added Rangiku's sugar sweet smile hoping to convince.

"Umm-" He could hear the confusion in Renji's voice.

Toshiro flung open the door, stepping out into the hall to shoo the nosy red head back to the living room, but was stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes made it to the other man's lower body. There was not much left to the imagination as the black boxer briefs clung tightly to him. After a few moments, Toshiro cleared his throat, turning his head away.

"Ran, you were staring again." Renji teased lightly, voice lilting. He came closer, successfully backing Toshiro into the hall wall.

"It's hard not to since you insist on parading around half naked all the time like you do." Toshiro weakly stated, trying hard to rationalize his actions.

The tatted man merely moved further in, planting large hands on either side of the blonde head, quirked lips dipping towards "hers". Toshiro quickly ducked below the locked arms and dashed down the hall. The red head followed close behind, semblance akin to a stalking leopard.

"I admit, it took a bit for me to see it, but now I do. It's painfully obvious you're attracted to me. And, I won't deny that I feel the same." His long, taut body leaned lazily against the door frame. Even in being casual the man emitted an undeniable sensuality.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Toshiro busied himself with making the massive Peptobismal bed, avoiding the large man at the door.

"Stop playing games, Ran." His voice tickled across the back of the long, pale neck. Toshiro jumped at how quick the other had crossed the room. And more so, how close he had gotten unnoticed.

Massive hands gripped hard at full hips pressing the rest of his hardened body tight against the soft form in front of him. Pushing long blonde strands aside, Renji trailed open mouthed kisses across the newly exposed flesh at the nape of her neck.

Toshiro couldn't help but let summer blue eyes roll back, pink nailed fingers twisted the piece of blanket forgotten in his hands. Once back to his own body, Toshiro planned to employ some of these techniques. Though he would never admit it aloud, especially not to the lieutenant's face, the man had skills.

There was a resounding crash at the open door, more effective than a bucket of ice water, reclaiming all the hard won ground from Renji. He reluctantly let go as "Rangiku" turned around to see what caused the interruption.

Toshiro could feel the pale skin he was sporting heat and turn crimson as his lieutenant, in his body of course, stood there dumbfounded, sword forgotten on the hall floor. He could see the confusion in his eyes looking back at him and felt just a little guilty. He grasped for the words as she straightened, gaining composure. He watched unhappily as she pulled herself together and put on the blank face that hid it all, the one he knew all too well, since it was his own.

"Lieutenant, if you're quite finished, I'd like to speak with you." She fought hard to hold back the tears threatening to ruin her vision.

Listening to her use his voice controlled and tight, he could have kicked himself.

Renji bowed low to the squad ten captain, excusing himself with an apologetic glance in "Rangiku's" direction. Both listened, not speaking, until the outer door could be heard closing behind Renji's retreating form.

"What in the _hell_ was that?" Rangiku had turned his own small body toward Toshiro, eyes a green fire.

He watched in fear as frost crept across the walls and floors, carpeting becoming brittle, busting under foot as Rangiku stalked towards him.

"Rangiku, you need to calm down." He tried his best to calm her, words placating.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" Even compacted into his shortened stature, her anger crested high above his head. "How can I calm down? This has been some of the worst few days I have suffered in my life!" Her floor length mirror splintered before falling to the cushioned floor with a thud.

"If you don't, you will turn this room of yours into a meat locker." Toshiro explained, eyes darting about the room, cringing as icicles the size of a grown man's arm descended from the ceiling.

"Why did you do that? Do you like guys or something?" Her question went from sounding confused to incriminating.

"Of course not!" Toshiro stood tall in the leggy blonde's form. "It's merely a side-effect of being inside your body." He tugged harshly at the front of his robes, trying desperately to cover more of the cleavage that seemed to spill out.

"So, your mind was saying no, while your-my body was saying yes?" She formed her question carefully, slowly, to make sure she understood.

"Quite." He agreed, folding his arms under the large breasts he had failed to cover.

Rangiku couldn't help it, she laughed. Hard. So hard she could barely breath, cheeks red and sore, short body doubled over, arms clutching around the slim middle.

"I don't find it amusing at all, Matsumoto." He retorted, pretty face screwed up into an indignant glare.

"Oh but it is. My all powerful captain isn't as infallible as he pretends to be." She continued to snicker as she moved toward the bedroom door.

"You need to show some respect to your superior." He snapped back, glaring at his mouthy lieutenant.

"Give it up. You were seduced by Renji Abarai. Need I say more? And stop all that frowning. You're gonna' give me wrinkles." She continued out the door, a sullen Toshiro trudging behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man, I'm tellin' ya'. This sobriety thing ain't healthy for her." Renji muttered before slamming back his sake.

"She's always been a bit eccentric. I'm sure she's fine. If anything she's trying to make you feel bad so you slip her a little sake." Izuru explained.

Renji gave a lopsided grin, eyebrow in a slight arc.

"You really think that's what she's up to?" He asked, humor coloring his words.

"You two are good friends. What better target?" Izuru replied logically.

Renji reached for the near empty bottle, pausing a moment in thought before pouring another cup.

"I can think of someone else that would be much more pliable." He raised his filled cup to grinning lips.

"That is very true." Izuru replied, pointing an extended pinkie finger at the red head, cup held tightly by the remaining appendages. "That idiot Shuuhei is more than a little smitten. What power she has over him, I'll never know." The blonde threw back his head sending the strong liquor cascading down this throat, burning a trail as it went.

"She has her good points." Renji interjected, finger circling a knot in the table.

"What? Like the ends of the claws that she hooks into unsuspecting men?" Izuru inquired, tone incredulous.

"She's really not like that. You just don't know her that well." Renji's voice had become defensive without thought.

"Easy, man. No offense meant." Izuru replied, voice aiming to placate the other man.

Renji visibly settled, clearing his throat and reaching for the last of the sake.

Izuru eyed him a brief moment before his pale hand shot across the table connecting solidly with Renji's unsuspecting shoulder.

"You?" He sat back, eyes wide, mouth slack with disbelief. "No." Izuru shook his head, disgust curling his lip.

Renji glanced upward, shame creeping across blush covered features.

"You can't be serious. Rangiku?" Izuru turned green at the prospect of losing yet another comrade to the wicked wiles of the self serving blonde.

Renji rubbed the back of his bowed head letting a small choked laugh escape.

"I don't know, man." He shifted restlessly across the table from his scrutinizing friend.

"Why in the gods' names her?" His distaste had all but disappeared, leaving ample room for the sheer curiosity he felt.

"I don't think it's like all serious and whatever." He poked one large finger at the empty bottle's cork sending it skidding across the flat surface before dropping over the opposite edge.

Izuru's long fingers snatched it from its fall. He squeezed it between thumb and forefinger watching the spongy material collapse and regain its shape over and over at his will. A few moments later found the cork soaring across the space between the two men abruptly stopping after solidly connecting with Renji's wrinkled forehead.

Izuru coughed out a laugh before the projectile was in return volley from the then grinning tatted man. The new sport replaced the old topic, Renji thank the gods to have the distraction. He thought hard about what he felt as the cork was lobbed to and fro. At this moment, he didn't have an answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Rangiku sat cross legged on the over stuffed couch while Toshiro used long legs to pace a path across plush carpet. She let him make a few dozen passes before losing her patience.

"Captain! Sit down would ya? You're making me dizzy." She put a small hand over offended eyes.

Toshiro stopped short before finally leaning up against the wall opposite of the motion sick lieutenant.

"Okay. Okay. Start from the beginning. Maybe if we put our heads together we can figure this mess out." He stared wearily at her, hoping for any clues, no matter how small.

"Well, let's see." A short finger tapped the thinner lips. She shifted back and forth, wheels visibly turning.

Minutes passed by while Toshiro watched familiar features twist and turn in thought. Toshiro drummed pastel nails on the dark wood shelving he leaned next to, irritation crawling across the supple skin. _'Wow, the moisturizer she uses is amazing...'_ He shook himself and those ridiculous thoughts out of his head.

"Sometime this century would be nice." He bit out, more perturbed with the idiocy inhabiting his borrowed head than anything else.

"Sorry." Ran replied without sincerity. "I just can't pin point anything that remotely links to this. I mean, I did paperwork, went home, dealt with a pineapple headed idiot... Not a drop to drink. Not anything good anyway. Just tea with Nemu." Seconds later, white brows shot up with epiphany.

"That tricky little..." She stood and took over pacing where her had captain left off. "I thought she was acting weird. Extremely interested in my cup." She continued moving, temperature of the room dipping second by second as cornflower eyes traced her rapid strides.

"You're telling me the lieutenant of squad twelve drugged your tea?" Toshiro was floored by the idea. Rangiku nodded her response.

"I suppose I shouldn't be all that surprised, the apple doesn't fall from the tree I'm sure." He stated flatly. "Who would be normal being created and lead by that demented madman they call a scientist."

Rangiku had stopped pacing and was making her way towards the front door. She was a woman...man...whatever, on a mission. And that mission was to torture a very unscrupulous little lieutenant. A hand gripped her by the shoulder as she had one foot out the door.

"Wait a minute Matsumoto. Slow down and think. We can't just go rushing out there." He warned.

Rangiku turned to him steaming, teeth gritted.

"And why the hell not?! We know who did it. I don't want to be stuck in this stunted body anymore than you want to be in mine. Well, maybe you do because I am pretty fabulous, but, still."

"Stunted?! Look here you booze guzzling amazon!" He pushed off the wall ready to throttle the disrespectful reaper before remembering whose neck he would actually squeeze. Reining in his anger, he tried to explain himself. "We need to stop being ourselves."

"I think we're as from ourselves as we can poissibly get, captain." Turqouise eyes rolled to accentuate the sarcasm.

"Again, you aren't fully hearing me. Which is by choice because I know damn well my ears work fine. Now, shut that mouth and let me elaborate."

Ran begrudgingly obeyed, closing the door and returning to the living room. She wouldn't sit though. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Being pint sized at that point in time bruised her pride as it was.

"As I was saying." He paused waiting for another interruption. None forthcoming, he went on. "We can't act like our _real_ selves in our current bodies without arousing suspicion. We need to try and play the parts until we can get to the squad twelve barracks and get this sorted out. Cause, I don't know about you, but I'd rather the others didn't know about this. It's compromising to say the least."

Rangiku stood up and moved down the hall into the bathroom to stand in front of her large mirror. Curious, Toshiro followed close behind.

"What are you doing? We don't have time for..." His scolding was cut short by a halting hand.

Turning to her reflection, she carefully schooled her, his, face to absolute deadpan. She let the vibrant eyes go cold and corners of her mouth turn down. She stared at the reflection that was quickly becoming as familiar as her own before busting into a devious grin.

"I think I have you down pretty well, captain." She giggled before falling back into character.

"Cut that out! I don't always look like that!" He snapped, hands on waist.

"You mean like you bit into a lemon?" Her giggle sounded ridiculous coming from the male figure with a semblance of a teen. Taking in the stance he was in only made her laugh harder. The hands on his waist and designer shod foot tapping on the tile floor.

"What's so funny?" He demanded to know. "I don't find any humor in any of this." He flipped long hair over one shoulder, glaring hard. He was only fanning the flames.

Rangiku laughed until she cried. Barely breathing she collapsed to the floor. Pissed, Toshiro planted a foot in her unguarded back side before storming into the bedroom and throwing himself face down into the pillows. One long scream and he flipped over to recline against the bedazzled pillows adorning the soft bed. Dealing with this mess was down right exhausting.

Having gotten herself under control, she strolled into the room rubbing her left butt cheek. Looking at her sullen captain, she sighed and jumped up onto the bed beside him. She turned her head sideways as to watch him and study his thoughts chasing beneath her skin. She rolled on her side grabbing the hand closest to her.

"Hey. Captain?" He turned to her in silence. "We will get this figured out. Don't worry. I'm sorry I seem to be making you angrier. I don't mean to instigate." He simply let a blonde brow rise. "Seriously. I just couldn't help myself watching you be so...girly."

"I am not girly." He turned away, leaving Rangiku to stare at her own back. She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Get over your fragile ego and stop pouting over there. We have work to do." She tugged on his shoulder trying to get him to meet her gaze.

"Captain, stop being so gods damned stubborn." She tugged harder only to fall off the side of the bed, short arms and legs flailing. "Fine then. I'll practice by myself. Being you isn't that hard anyway. Stay grumpy, ever unapproachable, scowl and insist I am an adult." She waited patiently for him a moment. He quickly sat up, frown in place.

' _Gotchya.'_ She smiled smugly...at least on the inside.

"You think it's _easy_ to be me? Do you know what it's like proving yourself day in and day out? Constant harassment for my stature. Insubordinate lieutenants..." He finished with a side long glance.

"It wouldn't be such a chore if you'd get that zanpakto out your ass and learn to go with the flow once in awhile. I mean, seriously. How can you hold that constipated look on your face twenty-four seven? It has to be absolutely exhausting."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't even hear that. Besides, there isn't much credibility coming from the Soul Society's town drunk." He had slid off the bed and then stood looming over her, so close the over abundant cleavage was an inch from rage contorted features.

"Would you point my chest another direction? It's just plain weird." She crossed arms over the vacant space that was her borrowed body's chest. "I really do miss those. Can we fight later? I want to get back in me." She pled, all anger lost. He let out a long breath and nodded to her.

"Okay. First, I'll show you how I walk. Watching you swing my hips is downright disturbing." He smiled as he came behind her correcting her stance.

"It's called a sashay." She informed him before submitting to his maneuvering.

She practiced sauntering in a manly fashion up and down the hall under his scrutinizing gaze. He gave constructive criticism outward while he struggled to find the words in his inner dialogue.

"Matsumoto?" He called tentatively. His tone alone got her full attention. He never sounded that timid.

"Yes, captain?"

"I wanted to ask you something...personal. And you don't have to answer if you don't want to." His gaze dropped to his feet.

"Okay." She encouraged him with a gentle smile.

"Are you...ummm...do you have feelings for..." Ran watched as her porcelain skin tinged pink. "Lieutenant Abarai?" He gazed up from his seat on the floor under golden lashes.

"Why, would you be jealous if I said yes?" She teased.

"No." He said eyes wide. "I mean, no, that's not the reason I asked." He sat a little taller, body fully engaged. Rangiku merely gave a sliver of a smile, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. They came to sit on the much more comfortable bed before continuing their discussion.

"I'm not sure, captain." She shifted uneasily beside him on the bed, then slowly turned the small triangle of face to him. "I mean we've been friends for so long. It may be weird to try and change that." She picked nervously at the invisible specks of dirt and lint on her robes. He slid closer to gingerly put an arm over her shoulders.

"Well. I believe he may feel a bit stronger than that when it comes to you." He glanced down at the short, white tresses.

"No, I think he just enjoys the game. He has always been a terrible flirt." She whispered, settling into his chest.

He had never seen her like this. She was definitely beautiful by its true definition. He couldn't understand her insecurity. She always seemed to parade around, goods on display, teasing smile at the ready. Maybe, just maybe, she was a really good actress and he didn't really know her as well as he thought. He felt a bit guilty about that.

"Well, you never know unless you try." He tightened his grip around her shoulders momentarily reassuring her before laying his head atop hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Renji and Izuru stumbled outside after their fifth and final jug of sake. With a palm flat against the wall for balance, the red head waited for the stars to stop spinning. Izuru had slid to the ground, head between his knees.

"I think," he mumbled from between his shelter, "we jus' may'uv drank a _wee_ bit too mush." He peeked up with one eye shut through his curtain of hair at his partner in crime.

Renji slid down to better see the blurred image that had been speaking up at him. He patted his comrade with a bear paw of a hand after deciphering which one of three was the solid image.

"Ya' know sumthin'?" A lopsided grin broke out across the tatted face. "I believe, my good friend...", he turned slightly to make eye contact with his peer, "you are right." He finished while pointing a thick finger in the pale man's face. It was quickly knocked out of the air by his irritated friend.

"Oi, keep that sausage ya call a finger out my face." The usually even tempered soul reaper was invading the red head's space.

"You've had worse I'm sure." Renji chuckled at his own insinuation.

"You son of'a bitch." Izuru countered with a shove to the shoulder.

Moments later had them rolling about the dirt covered ground, dust clouding up the air as each worked for purchase in their alcohol induced sparring match. Neither were truly mad, and zanpakto would never be drawn, but they would both be hurting in the morning. When the small scuffle ended due to both of them near losing all the just ingested sake, they stumbled their separate ways. Izuru left with a crooked nose and a small limp and Renji a beautiful shiner to accompany a fat lip. With the imagined issue resolved, they parted friends once more.

Renji felt like he was moving in molasses, the long trip to his home seeming unbearably longer. He was tired, he was hungry, and he was intoxicated. He could barely pick up his feet the last stretch of the journey. A sigh rushed out his lips as he leaned against his door. ' _Finally. Any longer and I would have woke up in a bush or a ditch.'_ His hand dipped into his pocket, the usual location of his key. He dug furiously in the other pocket. ' _Empty. Damn it! It probably fell out when I was messin around with that idiot Izuru.'_ He let his head fall into the black trimmed door. A small moan of disgust and he turned on his heel to make his way to the squad ten's lieutenant's house. ' _She won't turn me away.'_ Mind made up, he headed to Rangiku's place.


	8. Chapter 8

The air was cool and sweet with cherry blossoms. The stars were bright and gave light to the path that Renji shuffled along, no real sense of urgency. Except for...

"Damn!" He exclaimed beneath his breath as he hurried to find some way to shield himself.

The copious amounts of sake were catching up and there was no rest room in sight. The wait until he found the full flowering bush had him dancing in place as he prepared to relieve himself. And whether it was the sake still in effect or desperate need to pee, he belatedly realized that his make shift toilet was on the lawn of someone he didn't want to mess with.

"Renji Abarai? What, may I ask, are you doing on my lawn at this hour? And exposed, no less." The squad four's captain's voice held no anger but sent chills up and down his spine regardless. He was stone cold sober now.

"Captain Uohana. Please, forgive me. I did not know this was your bush." His apology was quick as was the covering of his lower extremities.

"Mmm. I accept your apology lieutenant, but that does not answer my question." The sweet tone of voice belied the danger poor Renji was in.

He stuttered several times in attempt to form a coherent sentence, mind racing to find the right answer. Or the one that would get him in the least amount of hot water. After mild deliberation, he settled on the truth.

"You see, captain...I had been out with Izuru. We got in a wrestling match and I lost my key. I figured the best thing to do was to make my way to lieutenant Matsumoto's place where I could sleep and find it in the morning when I had the daylight." He shuffled nervously waiting for her reply.

"You have been a very busy little bee, lieutenant. From what I gather, you have gotten into a drunken brawl, in public no less, committed indecent exposure, urinating in public, vandalism of another's property, and intent to fraternize with a female soul reaper at three o'clock in the morning. Is the that correct?" The air shimmered around her as she gathered reiatsu and leveled her gaze.

"Well, I guess you could look at it that way." Renji's eyes were growing wide with fear as he slowly backed away from the healer that was becoming scary beyond all reason...without even making a move towards him.

"I do. And these offenses are punishable, lieutenant. I will have to reprimand you." A delicate, pale hand rose, light emerging from its palm. He swallowed hard before making a hasty retreat in squad ten's direction.

"Must. Get. Away. Want. To keep. All. Body parts." He flashed stepped faster than he had ever in his life, frequently looking over his shoulder to watch for any sign of a pursuer. After ten minutes of running and aching sides he slowed to half speed.

"I think I'm in the clear."

No sooner did he say that, did he come to a abrupt stop as if he ran into a brick wall. Laying on his back, his head swam as he relearned how to breathe. ' _What in the hell did I run into? How hard did I hit my head? I think I felt my brain rattle.'_

"You got eyes in that pineapple head of yours?" A low voice rumbled over him.

' _The wall is talking to me? Nah. That's ridiculous.'_ He blinked brown eyes slowly, urging his vision to return to normal.

 _"_ What's the matter? No tongue either?" The red head felt something nudging harshly into his side.

Renji slowly levered himself up onto his elbows to see this piece of architecture with the gift of speech. What he saw had him laying right back down where he would end up in a matter of seconds anyway. Looming over him like a menacing cloud was none other than the captain of squad eleven. This man fought for pleasure and killed for less. Renji cursed his crap luck and made a mental vow to never drink again if he made it through the night.

"Stop laying there on your back like a submissive dog. Get up and face me, Abarai." Kenpachi ordered.

Pushing up from the ground, legs a bit wobbly, his eyes came level to the large man's chest. His gaze traversed higher. The smile Kenpachi wore was a baring of teeth, lips pulled back, canines fully exposed. Ready for battle, the man looked more akin to a ravenous beast. The squad six lieutenant was not looking to poke the bear so to speak.

"I beg your pardon, captain. Please excuse my clumsiness. " Renji bowed over and over trying to diffuse the situation.

"Shut up and take your punishment." Kenpchi's knuckles resounded with loud pops as he readied himself. Unfortunately, Renji kept on.

"I was only trying to make it to lieutenant Matsumoto's place to re-" A boulder sized fist connected under his jaw, successfully snapping it shut and sending Renji flat on his back.

"I said, shut up." Kenpachi growled.

Renji ran his tongue over his teeth taking count. He could have swore some of them had shattered from the force. He slowly, painstakingly rose from the ground again. His face ached and he was dead tired. He just wanted to sleep. Was that so much to ask? Apparently so, for as soon as he stood he found himself moving backward at an impossible speed, feet not touching the ground. ' _Please, just let me die on impact. At least this night will be over.'_

The back of his skull met something solid. He slid down into the bushes staring up at the sky for what seemed like the millionth time that night. One brown eye twitched with irritation as he lay there debating whether or not it paid to get up when a large door swung open.

"Renji? Is that you?" The voice was familiar yet carried a little more warmth than usual. Less aloof, detached.

He looked up from his place in the flower bed to find snowy tresses and green orbs peering down at him.

"Captain, Hitsugya. Please tell me this isn't your bush." The hard luck man couldn't have looked more haggard.

White brows knit in confusion at the left field inquiry. _'I think that hit to the head gave him brain damage.'_

"Ye- I mean. Um, no?" Ran mentally crossed her fingers that he wouldn't catch the slip.

"Thank the gods. Could you possibly tell me whose bush it is?" He continued his question and answer session still prone in the dirt.

' _Whew. Need to be a bit more careful with my words. Focus girl!'_ Ran inwardly chastised herself before answering.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto's. Why do you ask?" One brow arched as Rangiku eyed her fellow soul reaper.

"No reason. Just making sure I wasn't somewhere I wasn't supposed to be." He said absently. "Do you see Kenpachi anywhere?" Renji whispered to the short captain.

Rangiku looked up and down the empty streets. Not another soul in sight.

"No, the coast is clear." Ran whispered back.

Renji rose from the ground, body ready to give out. Seeing his struggle, Rangiku offered a hand. One quick yank and Renji stood his full six foot two over the considerably shorter "man". Renji stared a moment before his lips quirked. Rangiku arched a brow.

"Yes? Did I do something to amuse you?" She really was getting the captain's behavior down pat.

"No. Not at all." His smirk grew to a grin.

"I see. Then can you explain to me why you are smiling like an idiot?" She stood a bit taller, eyes daring him to speak.

Renji quickly schooled his features.

"Now I know it was something interesting and most definitely about me. I suggest you start talking lieutenant." Rangiku let a bit of her captain's reiatsu slip through her being. Renji paled as his breath could be seen in the summer air. She could see his throat work, pulse jumping near out his skin.

"I was just remembering a joke Izuru told me earlier tonight." He fidgeted as the lie left his lips, and prayed he wouldn't be ingested by a certain frozen dragon.

"Mhmm." Skepticism etched deep in her features, she pulled Hyōrinmaru from his sheath to absently check the blade's edge. The action got the desired result as Renji grew paler still and backed off the stoop sending him back into the bush.

Done playing with the mouse on the porch, she turned her attentions to her poor captain, trapped within her body.

"Rangiku!" She called clearly as she came back over the threshold. "Lieutenant Abarai is at your door." She passed her curvaceous form in the hall as the captain went to greet the unwanted guest, but not before he grabbed her around the wrist.

"You are going to pay, Rangiku. Remember who I am and that I will not permanently be in your subordinate body." He hissed low and dangerous. The little game wasn't quite as fun anymore to the mildly petrified Rangiku.

"Renji?" Toshiro called out into the seemingly empty space.

A slim hand shot upward signaling the attached body's location.

"Here." Renji stood, lopsided grin in place. Toshiro casually took in the other reaper's form. He was disheveled, dirt covered, and not a bit of shame showed for it. Toshiro couldn't imagine being that loose with his own dignity and public image.

"You just gonna' stand there staring blocking the doorway or can I come in?" His voice was teasing as his eyes sparkled. Toshiro shook his head, done taking the red head's measure.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." Toshiro stepped aside. Renji hopped gracefully up the few stairs and into the house.

Muttering a curse on his ever exasperating lieutenant, Toshiro followed him through the door and into the kitchen.

"Man. You would not believe the night I've had, Ran." Renji's voice was a bit muffled as his head was buried deep within the refrigerator. His backside was all Toshiro could see from his post against the door frame, as the man spelunked for his late night snack which was turning into a five course meal. Renji poured himself a glass of sake and made himself comfortable having the large meal laid out before him.

"First, Izuru got me so drunk I couldn't even see straight." He tossed back the sake. "Then, I lost my key." He took a large bite of a rice ball and spoke his next sentence around it. "I pissed on Captain Uohana's bush." He swallowed. "Thought for sure I was gonna' die with that one. Then." He pointed a finger in Toshiro's direction. "The friggin' icing on the cake." He gave a harsh laugh. "I flashed stepped face first into Kenpachi." He took another bite. Toshiro's eyes grew saucer wide.

"Is that where you got that black eye?" Toshiro, genuinely interested in how he had survived, crossed the floor to sit across from the ravenously eating red head.

"No. That's from Izuru. We got in a bit of spat." A flash of teeth. "The concussion I've probably got. _That_ was Kenpachi. Bastard sent me flying into the side of your house." He offhandedly added, "Remind me to check for damages in the morning. I'll fix'em." He had eaten all but a few noodles that clung to the inside the red ceramic bowl and now leaned back on two legs of the cherry wood chair.

"Oh. You still planned to stay the night again?" Toshiro was really hoping to rid himself of the tatted reaper as soon as he finished clearing out Rangiku's refrigerator. He had dodged a bullet earlier and was praying that was the end of it. Damn, the luck.

"Yea. I was hopin' to. If that's alright of course." He said, leveling the chair once more. There was an unsaid apology for his earlier actions laced in those words.

Toshiro mentally groaned, but nodded his assent.

"Thanks, Ran." He poured another sake for himself then raised the jug in offering in Toshiro's direction.

"Thanks, I don't drink." Toshiro realized his err as soon as the words left his lips. His lieutenant was an absolute lush.

"Yeah. How is that going for you anyway? Have you really gone cold turkey?" Renji's inquisitive gaze made Toshiro a bit uncomfortable. First, because he had no idea what he was talking about. And second, it felt like he was trying to see right through his robes. Yes, it was probably just Toshiro's imagination, but still. He pulled his robes tighter over the ample chest.

"It's going okay I guess." Toshiro was striving for nonchalant and was pretty sure he was failing horribly.

"You've been cheating, haven't you?" A smug smile sat on his face.

"No. No, I haven't." Toshiro thought it was difficult to defend himself seeing on how he wasn't sure what he defending in the first place.

"You can have a drink, right now. I won't tell the guys." Renji slid the jug across the table.

"Really, I'm fine. You go ahead." Toshiro sat back in his chair to further himself from the overpowering smell.

"Look, I'm not trying to trick you into losing the bet. I just think that you seem a little tense lately. I'm..." Renji rubbed the back of his neck to relieve the nerves tingling throughout. He always hated looking soft. ' _Screw it._ ' He tossed back his second glass. Liquid courage to the rescue.

"I'm worried about you, ya' know? You should be able to wind down and enjoy yourself without all this bull shit judgement flying around. So, have one. With me." Sincerity. That's all that Toshiro could read from the man's facial expressions, the tone of voice. Even his body language was open and reassuring. He had his charms Toshiro mused. And Rangiku would do well to make something more of their friendship.

' _What the hell. What's one drink?'_ Toshiro thought. He could do one. He couldn't die from just _one._ Although to him, the liquid smelled unnervingly close to turpentine.

"Okay. But, just one. Then I need to get to sleep." Toshiro watched as his second in command's good friend grabbed another glass and poured a drink just for him.

It did not turn out to be just one drink. Once Rangiku's body had a taste of the foul stuff, it went down like water. Seven drinks later found Toshiro leaned back against a broad tatted chest, one strong arm wrapped around his waist. They lounged on the couch, idly chatting, no real depth to the conversation. Toshiro felt relaxed. It was nice to have no responsibilities. To sit and just do nothing at all. He must have quit speaking and was staring into space for Renji had nuzzled his face into a bared shoulder without notice.

"Ran? You okay?" His warm breath on the bare skin brought a sigh from "Rangiku's" lips.

"Mhmm. Just thinking." Toshiro settled his head back turning his gaze toward the ceiling.

"You do that a lot lately. I think your captain is rubbing off on you." He teased.

"Well, it's prudent to be prepared and aware. I do not find it to be a personality flaw but a strength." Toshiro was a wee but irked and his tone reflected that. Renji decided to drop the conversation altogether.

Letting go of the slim waist, he sat Toshiro up to bring one of the pastel pillows behind the blonde head. Satisfied in the comfort of the position, he brought two large hands up to "her" temples. He began in gentle circles, dragging calloused fingers down the jaw line and under the delicate chin. Toshiro melted into the attentions. Renji watched the bodily responses through lidded eyes. The arc of back as he kneaded tight shoulders. White teeth biting into supple lips as he ran feather light touches across upturned inner arms. Then, the muffled moans came as he ran fingers through the strawberry locks. Sweat trickled down his brow as he listened to them, labored breathing sending breasts up and down. He could feel his heart thudding, trying to escape his chest. Halting his ministrations, he leaned down toward parted lips, stopping part way.

 _'Com'on, Renji. Just lean down and kiss her. It's obvious how she feels about you. You've been friends and allies for quite some time. It wouldn't be a huge leap to say you want something more. Stop being a sissy and just do it.'_ He continued downward, lips pressing gently against "hers". No reaction. Brown orbs rolled as he heard the familiar sound of Rangiku's drunken snore.

He shifted out from underneath the prone form to stand beside the couch. One arm under each end of the tall woman, he carried what he compared to a sack of potatoes down to the bedroom. Leaving lights off, he tucked her in and kissed her cheek. He turned to walk away when a hand grasped his.

"You can stay, if you want." Toshiro muttered into the soft pillows. He wasn't sure he wanted him to, but he felt that the man and Rangiku deserved it.

Renji slid under the covers and threw an arm over full hips. He nestled his face between soft shoulder blades and amidst the cloud of perfumed hair. He breathed it in deeply, cherishing this little progression they had made. A few minutes like that, and the two were fast asleep.

xxxxxx

Rangiku paced the roof, restless and worried. Should she have really let the captain do this? It had been his idea, but it was a lot to ask. She felt like a child passing a note to her crush. 'Do you like me? yes or no'. She was disgusted in herself for being such a coward. She prided herself on being desirable. She never felt inadequate or like she'd even have to try for a man's attentions. But, he seemed to be the exception.

"Damn you, Renji." She flopped down onto her rump and looked up at the sky.

"He's just going to ask some subtle questions, feel things out." She sat up straight. "Gods, I hope not too much feeling...things." She could feel her blood drain at the prospect of her captain making time with her, her, whatever he was. Having truly worked herself up, she bounded from the roof and hurried inside.

Once outside her bedroom door, she tried her best to stay a silent shadow peeking in between the door and frame. The little light that hung in the hall threw a small sliver of gold across the bed. There they lay, fully clothed, and snoring in unison. Rangiku let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Curiosity satisfied, she moved to her plush couch to make camp for the night. ' _Man, I miss my bed.'_


	9. Chapter 9

Toshiro woke with an unbearable headache. Cracking an eye he cursed sunlight and the vile birds chirping outside. He could not fathom how or why his lieutenant could or would do this every night. On purpose no less.

' _Gods, my mouth is drier than Hueco Mundo, not to mention the taste. I need water.'_

Concentrating all his will, he attempted to crawl out of bed. Something heavy weighed down his leg and hung over his side. Slowly turning his eyes downward, he caught glimpses of a tatted arm and a long lean leg. Toshiro began to rack his brain.

 _'I can't remember getting to bed. Hell, I can't remember much after the fifth drink.'_

He was terrified to look beneath the blankets, but he just _had_ to know. He lifted them carefully, eyes squeezed tight with dread. He hesitantly opened one eye first, then the other. He was flooded with relief when he saw himself fully clothed and Renji was at least in a pair of gym shorts. The guy had picked up a lot of the humans' habits, and their fashions. Toshiro felt he was spending way too much time in the world of the living and with that ginger Ichigo. But, that was a whole other matter. Right now Toshiro needed to find a way to wiggle out from underneath the man that seemed to weigh a ton at that current moment. Inch by inch, he pulled himself free. He was stiff as he stood and stretched quietly before tiptoeing down the hall to the bathroom.

He took in the foreign yet familiar features in the glass. The soft blue eyes, full lips, hair that fell near to the cinched waist. The body was that of all men's, well most men's dreams. He hated to admit it but he was going to miss being this tall. As hard as he may wish it true, he was not growing anymore. Having his fill of the reflection, he used the facilities, which never was going to be less than being impaled in your backside by a hollow uncomfortable. He began to sweat thinking about his lieutenant having to do the same. She obviously had to by this point. It had been days since their transformation. He began to pace frantically in the small room.

' _What did she think? Did she laugh? Did she *gulp* take pictures to show her lame brained friends?'_

He hated admitting ignorance but this was a subject where his knowledge was murky at best. He didn't know what "normal" was. He was never part of the crude "locker room" environment, nor did he laze about discussing lewd stories and imaginations with Rangiku and the rest. Thoroughly worked up, he burst out the bathroom door searching fervently for the real Rangiku.

He found her laying mostly bare face down on the plush couch, a thin sliver of sheet covering just his petite backside. Never in a million years would he have left himself so exposed, even in the safety of his own home. He moved toward the couch to wake her and tell her so. He grasped one slim shoulder gingerly, calling her name in a whisper.

"Rangiku. Hey. Rangiku." He studied her in waiting for a response. He called again, a little louder this time.

"Matsumoto. Wake. Up." The last two words emphasized by rough shoves. His body merely resembled Jell-O. No reply, no movement. Then he caught it. A ghost of a smile. The little snot was playing possum. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and began to shake her. So hard he offhandedly wondered if his head would pop off the thin neck.

"Okay, okay! Stop that. I'm up." She huffed. "What is so urgent you had to wake me up early on a weekend?" She queried, running fingers through unruly locks.

Toshiro had not much to say seeing as how after he throttled her, the sheet had fell askew. She had gone to bed, _in his body_ , completely nude. Nothing was left to the imagination and he could feel his face grow hot.

"How can you sleep like that? Isn't it uncomfortable." He asked vaguely motioning to her current state, face turned away. He shifted side to side feeling distraught enough for the both of them.

"No, it really isn't that bad. I can't really even notice it." She leaned back a bit leaving the sheet to pool on the floor. He knew he had to be the color of beets and was near passing out with embarrassment.

"It's not like it's big enough to get caught on anything. I just kinda move it to the side and flop down. Though it does dig in a bit if I'm laying funny." She yawned stretching thin arms above her head.

"You touched it?" He choked out. He could feel himself dying inside.

"Why wouldn't I?" She replied nonchalantly hand moving to her usual metal choker. "It _is_ mine, captain."

Realization slammed him in the head like a brick. She was talking about that damn necklace that was perpetually wedged deep within her cleavage. He thought himself a moron then a sense of relief came rushing in. He must have gave some tell because her grin grew wide and mischief danced in turquoise pools.

"My, my, captain. Where was your mind?" Her signature giggle came out in tenor making it all the more creepy to Toshiro.

"Forget it, Matsumoto." The order was a low growl.

"Just what kind of girl do you think I am?" The staged pout sat unnaturally on the angular features.

"I said, drop it lieutenant." He gritted out.

"Maybe you secretly wanted me to..." Rangiku feigned surprise, hand hovering in front of a mouth hung agape.

"Now that's just stupid." He threw a hand on one curve.

"Yea, that's it. I bet you even fantasize about it don't you, captain?" She bit her lip seductively. Well, as well as she could given her current body.

"Don't flatter yourself." Summer sky eyes near rolled out the back of the blonde head.

"Captain..." Rangiku called sweetly. Toshiro turned away arms crossed. "Comm'on, captain."

Toshiro peered at her out his peripheral.

Rangiku was running slim fingers over flat planes and spans of pale flesh.

"Matsumoto. That is highly inappropriate. I am your superior." He scolded.

She only continued delving further south, fingertips grazing protruding hipbones and tender flesh between.

"Seriously. You need to stop. Now." He couldn't help but follow the trails she was drawing on _his_ skin. She continued south a few seconds before he leapt the few feet between them grabbing up the sheet on the way. Throwing it over the important areas, he restrained Rangiku, wrists held behind her.

"Ohhh. I didn't know you were into bondage." She batted her eyes as she leaned in to his rage mottled face.

"The only thing I want to bind is your ankles to a large boulder before I drop you into the sea." He bit back.

"And just how do you know what bondage is?" She asked coyly. "Does my captain lead a double life?"

"I unfortunately was paired with one of your primate brained counterparts for an overnight reconnaissance mission a few months back." He released her rising up to stand full height. "The stories I heard that night still give me nightmares.

"Ikkaku?" She asked.

"Shuhei." He answered. She nodded in understanding.

"Anyone who can handle a needle repeatedly stabbing them in the face is a good candidate for such kinks." Her voice was matter-of-fact. "I learned so from Maury last week. Not that specific scenario, but tattoos lovers in general."

"I don't know and don't want to know. The little I heard is plenty for my lifetime." Toshiro sat down on the couch next to her. "And Rangiku?"

"Yes captain?" Her eyes were closed, head back.

"No more watching day time television in the world of the living."

She smiled.

"Yes captain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had managed to sate their hunger, clean, and dress without waking the red headed reaper and were making their way to squad twelve's barracks. They had had enough of this Freaky Friday knock off and were on a mission to find Nemu. Toshiro caught himself many times in the short walk trying to pull ahead of Rangiku to take an authoritative position.

It was a task in and of itself to relinquish the minute amount of headway he had made with his fellow captains and subordinates. He truly cherished the respect and obedience he had gained from hard work and perseverance. His natural born talent didn't hurt either. He wouldn't have made it at all without her. She had came to him and helped him understand what lived inside and gave him a direction. To have her serve him was an honor. But he'd never tell her that. The damn woman had too big of an ego as it was.

"Captain? _Captain!_ " Rangiku was calling him in a harsh whisper. He turned his head to her slowly giving her hazy eye contact. "What planet were you on? I've been trying to get your attention awhile now." Her look was scrutinizing and concerned.

"Nothing. Just remembering some things." He brought himself back from the days of the past.

"Well, we're here. We've been here and just standing outside the barracks is making us look suspicious." She grabbed Toshiro's hand, dragging him inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I really dislike this place." Toshiro stated as he wove his way in between stacks of texts and busy lab rats.

"Not my favorite place either, captain." Rangiku whispered over her shoulder. She continued on eyes darting about the room in search of the emerald eyed mad scientist in the making. She found its creator instead.

"My, my." He looked them over circling around like a hungry shark. "My Nemu has told me what mischief she has been up to. I must say, I am mildly impressed. Yes, indeed." Mayuri's maniacal grin was quite unsettling, blue nailed fingers skimming and prodding the two.

"Must you?" Toshiro slapped curious hands away. Mayuri stepped back tucking his hands within his robes.

"Ah, young captain. You must have been eating your vegetables. You have grown much since I saw you last." A smug smirk twisted the colorful paint of his face.

"This is no joking matter, Kurosutchi." Toshiro bit out. "Where is your subordinate? I demand she undo whatever she has done."

"I believe you are letting the few borrowed inches make you irrationally brave. You are in no position to make demands." Snide words slid past the snarl. Toshiro looked taken back. "As you said so yourself, Nemu is _my_ subordinate and will follow _my_ demands. If you insist on being disrespectful, I will be forced to turn you into something unseemly."

Rangiku stepped between them, neck craned upward in an awkward angle. She gently pushed her seething captain behind her, little much it did with the height difference.

"Captain Kurosutchi, please. Being under five feet tall is unbearable." She shot Toshiro a keep your mouth shut look, knowing he would want to give a proper retort. "Help us." Rangiku pled.

"Very well, but not out of the goodness of my multiple hearts. Just to cease your incessant whining." He turned his back to bark into the other room. "Nemu! Come here!"

The slim brunette came quick through the doorway, coming up in front her master to give a graceful bow.

"Yes, master." Her voice and facial expressions were apathetic at best.

"These pests wish to be switched back. Do something about it quickly. Their presence is distracting and whining enough to make my ears bleed. I have things to do." He turned and moved quickly to the room Nemu had exited.

"It is good to see you, lieutenant Matsumoto." A bow. "Captain Hitsugaya." Another respective bow.

"Nemu, you are more than a little lucky that you are my friend. You're little scheme has made for the worst last few days-" Rangiku was interrupted by another deep bow.

"My deepest apologies lieu-" Nemu received a scathing look. "Rangiku. I wished only to grant your wish. Did you not say that you felt Captain Hitsugaya would be more understanding if he was to live your life?" Her eyes were searching, trying to understand where she had made the mistake.

Toshiro slowly turned to Rangiku, disbelief rut deep in his features. She merely laughed nervously and stepped behind Nemu.

"I _knew_ you were the reason we were in this mess." An accusing finger accompanied the ire filled voice.

"Permission to speak, captain, but she did not ask me to do this thing. I chose to do it on my own accord as a token of friendship." Nemu attempted an apologetic tone as best she could.

"Although I do appreciate you taking responsibility for your actions, you would not have done so without the idea planted in your mind by my insufferable lieutenant and her perpetual complaining." He shot a quick glare in Rangiku's direction.

"If you give me a moment, captain, I will recreate the formula to return you both to your proper bodies." She moved over to a wall of texts and removed a large forest green tome. Turning the pages she scanned its contents before placing her finger on the correct formula. She then made haste in collecting the items needed and proceeded to measure and mix them inside the large test tubes and heated beakers. There was a brief illumination admitted from the beaker in her hand before she poured the liquid into two glasses to be handed to the awaiting reapers.

"Smells as gross as it did the first time." Rangiku eyed the contents within the glass with a lip curled.

Toshiro for his part had simply plugged his nose and downed the fluid in one gulp. He was more than ready to be himself again. Moments turned to minutes and still there was no change.

"Nemu? Are you sure that was the correct formula?" Rangiku asked.

"I am positive. I followed the directions word for word. I do not know why it is not working." She had returned to the text going over the steps and items.

"Great. Another day of this." Rangiku ran hands over her face. "Keep working on it, Nemu. I'll come back later tonight. For now, the captain and I have work to do."

"Unfortunately Rangiku's right. Do your best lieutenant." A quick bow was made to Nemu. He mentally collected himself to be his bubbly lieutenant for another day and walked out the barracks door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two were sitting at their respective desks each doing their respective work, when Toshiro needed a fresh ink pad. He began digging through drawers and in doing so found one of the many hidden bottles of sake. He glanced over to Rangiku who was deeply engrossed in the treaty she was reviewing before taking a small pull. He was not very happy with the occurrence, but ever since the other night, he was craving the stuff. Every few orders read and stamped he took another long drink. Before noon the captain was well and truly drunk which led to the conversation that followed.

"Hey, Ran?" He had turned slightly in his chair, long legs slung over the side.

"Yes, captain." She glanced in his direction then back to her paper before her head snapped back up to the rosy cheeked captain. "Captain, are you drunk?" Her voice was a whisper.

"Nah." He waved a hand at the notion before sliding partway out of the chair. "Well, maybe a wee bit." He giggled.

"You have to be kidding me. At work? Really?" She had gotten up to get Toshiro a glass of water and help him back into his chair.

"Don't you go pointing fingers, missy." He sloppily wagged a finger at his lieutenant. "You do it all the time."

"But I have practice." She informed him, voice proud,

"That's not the only thing you have practice at." He laughed loud at his own insinuation.

"Well, that was just rude. And how would you know?" She demanded. He completely ignored her question to hit her with his own.

"Am I normal?" He asked, one eye squinted.

"Captain, you are the last being I think of when trying to describe normal." She forced the glass of water into his hand. "You need to sober up. Drink the water."

"No, no, no." Water sloshed up over the rim as he shook his head. "That's not what I mean. Am I at least average? Ya, know..." He glanced downward.

Rangiku turned red as understanding dawned on her. _'He's seriously going there.'_

"Captain, this is not something I want to discuss with you. It's just too weird." She put her hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Look, I really want... _need_ to know. And, I feel we've known each other long enough that you would tell me the truth." He stared at her with hopeful, trusting eyes.

"I don't know, captain. I don't want things different between us." She had come to crouch in front of him.

"I think I am mature enough to handle any truth you give me." He attempted and failed to pull himself up into a straight line.

"Fine." Rangiku stood up quickly causing Toshiro to grow dizzy in trying to follow the quick movement. "You are... _decent."_ She could feel the flush creep over her skin.

Toshiro looked at her, clearly confused by the answer. She let out a huff in frustration.

"You definitely have nothing to worry about." She explained hastily.

Blue eyes blinked at her, slow and with effort.

"You are in the top three that I have seen and that is no small feat. There, does that put things into perspective for you?" She straightened her robes before returning to her work, definitely finished with the conversation. He would have to torture her get anything more out of her on the subject. She glanced up as she felt eyes on her to find a self satisfied smirk.

"Okay." He replied simply and returned to the work piled in front of him. "Hey, Ran?"

"Yea?" She didn't look up to answer.

"Ya' wanna' touch it don't you?" A grin appeared, threatening to split his face.

"You are cut off. No more sake for you. Now, do your work over there." She couldn't help but laugh a little too. Her captain was definitely more fun when he was a little marinated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Work had gone by swiftly and smoothly, paperwork caught up which it hadn't been in months. The two felt it a cause for celebration and went for dinner afterwards. Of course they went to Rangiku's regular spot which put them amongst the usual people. Yumichika was the first to spot the duo waving them over to the corner booth.

"Captain, wait." Rangiku caught the back of his robes. "This may be more than we're able to cope with. These guys may catch on if we aren't careful."

"How hard can it be. It's not like their intelligence is a force to be reckoned with." He pulled loose of her grip.

"There's something else." She whispered. He glanced over his shoulder. "They have a bet going that I can't go a week without drinking. If I win I get free sake for a month. They win, I have to do all the errands and paperwork for _all_ of them for a whole month." She stared at him pleadingly. A smile spread across his face in understanding.

"What do I get out of it?" He asked.

"Really, captain? Blackmail?" She let out a long breath. "I'll do all of yours and my own for a month. No complaints, no excuses." She looked a bit defeated.

"Deal." He continued to the booth, sun bright smile in place.

"I am so screwed." She hung her head and drug her feet following her devious captain.

 **Hoping to get further along real soon. There are a few circumstances I wanted them to experience before the big switch. Please read and review ;) thanks for your time!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey guys!" Toshiro slid in next to Renji, body an inhale away from touching. Rangiku gave him a questioning glance, receiving only a sneaky smile. She mouthed to him 'be-have'. A wink followed by a kiss blown in her direction was his only reply. She was not liking this new Rangiku flavored captain.

"Come sit, captain!" His smile was growing impossibly wide.

Rangiku cautiously took a seat next to the overly friendly Yumichika and was greeted quickly with an arm around slender shoulders. The whole table's conversations halted waiting for an unpleasant reaction coming from the usually prickly captain. Instead, they were all left speechless as the leader of squad ten returned the gesture and signaled the waitress over to the booth.

Renji leaned over as to not be heard by the out of character captain.

"What's with him? I mean I'm not complaining. It's a definite improvement, but is he sick or something?" He was watching diligently as the captain poured himself some of the sake that had been bought by the petite waitress, which he had abruptly pulled into his lap. Renji's brows shot up in surprise.

"I haven't the slightest." Toshiro said out loud, but he knew exactly what his mischievous lieutenant was doing. If he kept pushing the boundaries, she would do the same, dragging his reputation down into the gully. ' _Damned brat_ _...'_

"Rangiku, I just ordered some of the top shelf sake. Won't you join me?" The innocent invitation just pissed him off more. That was _his_ name she was running a tab under and she _knew_ he couldn't drink while in her body...or could he?

"Why thank you captain. That is a most generous offer." The feign appreciation was a bit hard to swallow for the lieutenant who thought she had the upper hand. She hesitantly pushed a glass over to Toshiro begging with her eyes that he would not drink.

He slowly, deliberately brought the cup to his lips having all those seated there waiting with baited breath to see if there was going to be a follow through. He set it down abruptly.

"Just kidding! You guys didn't think I had forgotten about our little bet, did you? I got every-last-one of you." Toshiro pointed to each of them at the table to accentuate his point before he emitted a laugh high and loud. To Rangiku's chagrin, he had emulated her perfectly. The booth's other inhabitants groaned. So close to victory. So close to a month free from responsibilities.

Renji merely smiled knowingly, a slight bump into the nearby shoulder. Toshiro was then assured that the man beside him would not share the happenings of the other night.

From there, the night was light and happy. They ate heartily and conversed with laughter floating on the air. Toshiro felt as if he was one of them for once. This is where they came to regain their strength and bolster their moral. It wasn't simple gluttony, laziness, or love of drink. It was a place of sanctuary and much needed stress release. He could get used to it.

A strong hand on his thigh brought him back. Renji gave a ghost of a smile as he watched the blonde out of the corner of his eye. Receiving no rebuff, he ran a thumb over the coveted flesh. Unsure of what else to do, Toshiro smiled in return. Unfortunately, there were other eyes taking in the hidden gesture.

"Matsumoto, may I speak with you?" Shuuhei was painted rose as he made his request, but his eyes were filled with resolve. Sensing hesitation from the other lieutenant, he held out a gently shaking hand. "Please."

' _What the hell now?'_ With no other option in mind, he took the offered hand and followed the normally reserved reaper out into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked a few moments before finding a small, downed log to sit upon. They sat side by side for seemingly eternity as Toshiro waited for the blushing man's explanation. Toshiro tried to nudge the conversation along.

"Shuuhei, did you want to talk to me about something?" Toshiro stared patiently as Shuuhei glanced down to his feet, then out into the night.

"Rangiku. I am a capable warrior and gained rank of lieutenant. I lead my squad with pride and often see victory. Then, there is you." Shuuhei turned to meet the widened sky blue eyes staring in disbelief. "You have me speechless and many times left in an incompetent heap, tissue held tight to my nose."

 _'Sweet gods, is he trying to tell me, well, Rangiku he has feelings for me, er, her? This is not what I need tonight.'_

 _"_ Ran." The love sick reaper dropped to his knees taking a reluctant hand in his. "You are the most beautiful woman in all of Soul Society. Just the mere thought of you makes me dizzy, or gives me a nose bleed...but that's besides the point. Despite how foolishly I act, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Toshiro felt his stomach lurch. Emotions were not his cup of tea and this guy was vomiting them all over him. The worst part was he felt sorry for the poor bastard. He knew how his lieutenant led him around by the nose, playing on his feelings. He was trapped in his indecision. Get up and walk away abruptly, in search of a place to puke. Or stay out of pity, at the cost of his own constitution. He looked down into steel, steel melting with *shudder* feelings of love. He sighed inwardly before pulling the poor sap up and next to him.

 _'How in the hell would Rangiku handle this. What would she say? Honestly, she would reject him in a roundabout way. Like she could possibly say yes. Eventually...maybe. Just so she could have him wrapped around her finger.'_

She tossed anything she may have said aside and went from the gut.

"Shuuhei. You are truly a great guy." Toshiro glanced about trying to find the words. "But,"

Shuuhei immediately deflated, face turning away. Toshiro gently brought the dejected man's line of sight back to him with a hand on his chin.

"But, we are friends. And I cherish that deeply. You will find someone and that someone will be very lucky to have you." Toshiro let him pull back.

"It's Renji, isn't it?" He had turned away once again.

 _'Good a scape goat as any...'_ Toshiro thought.

"Yes, it is." Toshiro replied with as much regret as he could muster. Shuuhei reached a hand down to help Toshiro up, which he graciously took. No need to unnecessarily bruise the man's ego further.

"Thank you for being honest with me." Shuuhei gave a brief smile before leaning in to kiss the unsuspecting "Rangiku". It was sweet and tender, chaste. But Toshiro could feel what the other man had in his heart, passion and devotion. The meeting was brief but had the ability to fog Toshiro's thoughts and when he opened his eyes, Shuuhei had gone.

Left in the darkness, Toshiro closed his eyes, inhaling the cool, damp air. He wasn't ready to return to all the mayhem back at the bar. He wasn't ready to duck and dodge the pawing Renji. He most definitely wasn't ready to sit around a bunch of sake he was incapable of drinking. The fact that he was craving the stuff irked him beyond belief. All the nasty little habits and thought patterns of Rangiku were seeping deep into his subconscious. A brill-o pad and bleach for an invasive brain cleaning were in order after all this nonsense was done.

Having had his fill of lone musings, and knowing he would have a search party coming for him any minute, Toshiro begrudgingly set out to make his return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping back into the stale smelling, din filled building, Toshiro stood in the corner observing the booth. Yumichika had Ikkaku in a fit, throwing random items for the jokes being flung about referring to his uncouth, bald head. Renji sat pointing, laughing long and loud. Izuru watched it all leaned back in the booth, eyes lidded, a small smirk gracing his lips. Shuuhei had not returned and Toshiro's mood grew damper for it. As for is lieutenant... Rangiku was nowhere in sight. Blue eyes darted about, searching the milling crowd. His blood pressure skyrocketed as his gaze landed on the floor level. There she was, in his captain's robe, curled up under the table. If there is a way to destroy his reputation, be sure she will be the one to find it.

Having made it back to the table, she slid back in next to Renji being sure to plant a solid kick into Rangiku's Side.

"Ouch! Damn it all." The exclamation came floating up from underneath the table followed by a solid thump, her head meeting wood, the drinks being near tipped followed by another heartfelt, "Damn it!"

On hands and knees, out crawled a very disheveled Rangiku. Toshiro grabbed a handful of the short, white tresses pulling Rangiku into the booth next to him so he could ream her out without eavesdroppers.

"You idiot! What in the gods are you doing? Are you trying to get me demoted?" Even as a whisper, his voice echoed through her skull. She offhandedly thought she may have over done it, the drinking that is. She quickly reprimanded herself for such ideas. She was no quitter.

"I'm fine, I was just taking a breather." She reached for the sake in the middle of the table. Toshiro knocked her hand away.

"Time to call it a night." He began shoving her out the booth, hand gripped tight on her wrist. Partly to keep her steady, partly to keep her from escaping.

"But, I'm not tired." She tried her best to wriggle out of the flesh covered vice grip.

"Really, captain, we need to be up early for work tomorrow. That paperwork won't sign and stamp itself." He half attempted a sing-song tone.

The entire booth turned to look at the strawberry blonde. Rangiku, _Rangiku_ , of all people was worried about work. Renji's hand found the pale forehead, seeking signs of a fever.

"Oh, stop that! I'm not sick.'" Toshiro shoved the intruding hand aside, continuing the process of removing Rangiku from the booth.

A firm foot planted to the middle of her back finally dislodged her and Toshiro steered her in the right direction. The small body bounced off the walls, stumbling this way and that. Toshiro stabilized her gait with a hand braced on her shoulder as they exited the door, the remaining inhabitants of the booth laughing at the wee captain's expense.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cool air hitting her skin stopped her head from spinning. But her captain using her voice to chastise her was causing it to throb.

"When we get home, you are going straight to bed. Look at the shape I'm in." He gestured at his small form hunched in on itself. "You can't be pulling these stunts inside my body. I won't live it down once we change back." He had an arm looped through hers guiding her gently. "If we ever change back." His voice deflated, shoulders sloping down.

"I'm sorry, captain." She wasn't sure if she meant the words or if all her many antics had made it the default response. He merely looked at the bowed head, leading them further on their path.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made it safely home, incident free, to Toshiro's relief. He walked her and laid her down on the always comfortable couch. She snuggled in, able to stretch fully in his shorter being. He shook his head at the woman he called lieutenant, both weariness and warmth in his smile. He honestly couldn't imagine having her any other way. Having successfully contained the chaos that is Rangiku, Toshiro went to the roof to think.

As for Rangiku, she sat up swaying on her couch, thoughts fuzzy, when she heard the door swing open. She smelled him before anything else. Sake, his signature cologne, and the basic scent of him. She loved his smell. It was exciting and comforting, eliciting a increase in her heart beat. She hoped he would join her.

"Oh, hey, captain Hitsugaya." He gave a brief nod in Rangiku's direction, eyes obviously searching for the curvaceous form that lived there as he continued down the hall.

"She's on the roof."Rangiku answered the unvoiced question.

"She really is turning into you." The red head laughed.

"You have no idea." Rangiku mumbled.

"And _you_ have picked up her little drinking habit." Renji stood above her smirking.

Among other things...like a love of moisturizer, a penchant for shopping, and a most discomforting desire for the man standing so casually next to him.

"You really did put them down tonight, captain. It was quite impressive. But, if I can give you a piece of advice?" He sat carefully across from Rangiku, far end of the couch.

"Go ahead." Rangiku nodded her acquiescence.

"Given you aren't quite as, well, _big_ as most of us-" The icy glare he received left his sentence unfinished. "No offense, of course." Renji choked out, clearing his throat afterward.

"None taken." Rangiku said, tone snarky. She would have liked to claim it was just all in character, but her pride as a heavy drinker was a bit tarnished as well. She added a brief smile to let on she wasn't angry.

Renji visibly relaxed sinking further into the far cushion of the couch. He threw his long legs up onto the cherry wood coffee table, crossing them at the ankles. Rangiku loved his casual sensuality. She found watching him do everyday things to be more appealing than when he was actually trying. Maybe because when he did with her it was in fun and meant to be over the top. What was it actually like to have Renji Abarai pursue you in a serious manner? Her thoughts drifted on the subject, some chaste, some quite arousing.

"Captain? You alright?" Renji was leaning close, waving a hand in front of the vacant expression.

Rangiku started a bit.

"Yea, yea. I'm fine." She shooed him away with a dismissive hand.

Renji leaned back again fanning his face with a swimsuit issue he had found on the table. He started shifting uncomfortably before tugging his form fitting shirt over his head .

"Damn it's hot. That Rangiku sure likes it warm in here." He continued fanning himself, sweat trailing down his temples, neck, and chest.

Rangiku mused how fun it always was to follow any bead of liquid on that body to see which way it goes. With all the lines and angles to dip into... She wiped weakly at her mouth, almost sure she had been drooling.

"Is there a bug on me 'er somethin?" Renji's eyes darted about the exposed flesh.

Rangiku blushed at being caught staring.

"No. I was just looking at your tattoos." Rangiku lied right through her smiling teeth. "I hadn't realized you had so many."

"Oh. Yeah, there's quite a few. Mostly my chest and back, my face, a few extremities." He pulled up a pant leg to show the hidden ink gracing the toned calve. "I really like the ones on my back." He turned so Rangiku could see.

Apparently she was still quite intoxicated as she reached out and traced the outline of one broad design. The skin was soft over solid flesh. Warm and slick to the touch. It really was getting hot in there. Realizing what she had done, she snatched her hand back, cursing her stupid crush.

For Renji's part he sat stock still unsure of how to react. It wasn't an overly sexual touch the captain had used, but it definitely had some heat to it. The way the fingertips had lingered, left where he had been touched fevered and oddly aching. Once the hand had moved, he turned back around nonchalantly to face the touchy feely captain. He decided to just chalk it up to alcohol freeing the usually cold reaper's inhibitions.

"So, you have any?" Renji asked, attempting to end the awkwardness.

"Um, no." His reply sounded more like a question, his tone lilting upward.

An angular brow arched under the equally angular inked patterns.

"Why do I feel like you're not telling the truth?" The smile was warm, contradicting the accusatory words. Renji scooted closer searching the small captain's person for any possible image peeking out from under the robes. "Is it hidden somewhere?" He began tugging at the collar and pulling up sleeves, imposing body looming above the much smaller one.

"No. I don't have any at all." Rangiku whispered, swallowing hard. The man's face was inches away and Rangiku felt her pulse quicken, as well as a terrible compulsion to pull Renji downward to smother herself with every inch of his muscled form. It'd be a great way to die.

Renji's face lit up making Rangiku worry a little. It was never a good thing when an idea was formed in that pineapple head of his.

"Here, check this one out." Renji stood turning his back to Rangiku tugging at the waist band of his pants. About half way down his buttocks was what looked like a broad stroked cherry blossom branch. The tips of the branch reached around, up and over a narrow hip. It was artistically done is black and shades dimming down what would be normally a very feminine design.

Rangiku stared appreciating the artwork as well as the tight, round shape of the red head's backside. Her mouth went dry and her fingertips tingled.

' _Self control, girl. Touching on that one, Renji won't let that one slide.'_

She had nothing to worry about because as she argued with herself, the infuriating cloth went back to concealing all that tanned goodness.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Renji turned pink with embarrassment. "The guys will never let me live it down. Shit, it's half the reason I don't go skinny dippin with those crazy bastards. The other half is the cold water." He laughed nervously.

"Of course not. Secret's safe with me." Rangiku reassured him as she locked the image away in her mental treasury.

"Thanks." He gave a grateful smile. "Hey, I'm beat and still need to get in the shower. It was good hangin with you tonight, captain. You should come out with us next time." With that, he strolled down the hall, turquoise orbs set hard on his form. She stared longingly until the light thrown into the hall was depleted to a miniscule sliver by the large bathroom door.

She sat there listening intently for the water pounding into the shower walls, provoking her wild imagination. The earth and mint soap floated down the hall and into her nose bringing a tightness to her chest. Then, a sound. She strained to hear, body leaning precariously over the arm of the couch. The couch she knew she couldn't leave without losing her willpower. Again. It low and muffled, barely audible. Again. She had to know. Consequences be damned.

She set one foot to the wood floor.

' _This is it, girl. You get off this couch, you're done for.'_

Ignoring her own warning, she put her other foot down and quickly tip toed down the hall. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she stood just to the side of the door, body pressed tight against the wall. Again. The noise, no, the _name_ , shot right through her core. He had called her name. No, calling was far from what he was doing. Calling was innocent. How it dripped from his lips was terribly obscene. It was long and drawn out. Breathy at the end. Sultry and deep. Never had her name stirred things low in her body like this.

She knew what was going on the other side of that door but every fiber of her being sang at the idea of actually looking inside. She had to. There was no way around it. Steeling her nerve, she put one eye to the slit in the door.

One of his large hands was pressed into the wall, his head was bowed. His muscles bunched under the slick skin with harsh strokes. His breathing was erratic at beast, her name only quick gasps now. She became light headed, blood pounding in her ears. She tried with all her might to ignore the ache below her navel, pressing hips tight against the wall. Her stomach clenched, warmth growing. Renji groaned out her name one last time, his release evident. She fell hard into the wall as she felt herself explode. She braced herself, waiting for any indication he had heard her. No signs detected, she slid down the wall.

' _So that's what it's like. Always wondered.'_

Breathing under control and strength returning to her legs, she hastily made her way back to the living room. Truly exhausted, she face planted into the couch, body limp and loose.

' _If that's without touching me...damn, I'm doomed.'_


	11. Chapter 11

**DAY 5**

Toshiro woke with yet another agonizing headache and a crick in his neck. Not only that, but he had gone to sleep on the roof and what he was seeing now was in the inside of his lieutenant's living room. He sat up too quick for his senses causing his stomach to lurch and head to pound. Gaining his composure, he glanced about through the slits he then called eyes. Taking inventory of his person, he realized he _was_ his person. And for a reason unbeknownst to him, his pants stuck to him in an unnatural way. Deciding a shower was in order, he made his way to the bathroom. Though sore and sticky, he was happy to be himself again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was blasting full force into her face, shingles digging harshly into her spine. She blinked repeatedly trying to focus in the mid morning sun. Standing up, she made her way across the roof, foot catching in the rain gutter as she tried to jump down. This left the poor blonde hanging by one leg, robes falling about her head, breasts threatening to suffocate her to death. She struggled a few minutes before deciding on kido to release her trapped appendage.

"Hadou 31..." She turned her head to the side as a red spiritual blast took off the rain gutter and landed her ass end over tea kettle on the green grass.

' _At least I'm down. And I'm me again. That's a great thing. But, it's too early and I'm too tired to celebrate. I want my bed.'_

She limped a bit from the fall as she entered her house finding no one moving about. Glad to have the quiet, she walked into her bedroom. There she found something quite pleasing indeed.

Renji laid there with nothing more than the thin, white sheet covering him from the waist down. He was laying on his stomach, arms tucked beneath his head, lengthy red hair covered most of his face and trailed down his back.

' _Lucky girl! The things you find...'_

She was grinning from ear to ear as she sat beside him on the bed. Her fingers itched to touch him, so she did. She started trailing her nails in light arcs across his back, kneading at his broad shoulders. After a few minutes of her ministrations, little grunts of approval floated upward from the pillows. She ran her fingers through his unbound hair, lightly tugging here and there. She let the strands slide through her fingers as he turned over to greet her.

"Hey." His smirk was heart stopping.

"Hey yourself." She replied gently, her fingers picking up the journey over the solid expanse of chest.

Her trail continued down lean sides, tickling the dip of hip bone. She watched his eyes close from her touch, teeth set into his bottom lip. She wanted to suck it into her mouth, sink her own teeth into it. He cracked a lid as her touches delved further down.

"I'd take it easy. Don't want you to unintentionally wake the beast." He teased, eyes lidded.

Having enough, she leaned down taking the coveted lip as she had wanted to. She bit gently, tugging outward. He laid still, letting her have her way, enjoying how she took control. Her tongue glided over his top lip sending tingles all throughout. He opened his mouth to her unsaid request. The kiss was long and passionate, making her feel lightheaded. Coming up for air, she saw his heated gaze. That more than anything sent her lust into over drive. She straddled him quickly before engaging him in another mind blowing kiss.

Renji, careful to not force the pace, placed eager hands gently on her sides. This is what he had wanted for quite some time and he didn't want to ruin it. He took in the scent of her, the way she tasted, how flush she was with pleasure. He could stay in her bed all day, just doing this.

She sat up again to slide her robes off her shoulders. The cool air sent goosebumps across her fevered flesh. Her fingers shook as she began to untie her sash. She was excited and nervous and a little afraid, a big ball of emotional energy. But, more than anything, she felt like this was right. This was what she wanted. She also wanted him to touch her. His hands staying firmly in place, flat on the bed, irritated her to no end. Sick of sitting there, sick of waiting, she took his hands and cupped her breasts. She stared expectantly, eyes willing him to take what he wanted.

Renji's breathing hitched as his hands held her heavy breasts. He wanted to see more than what the satiny material was showing. Slowly he pulled down each strap, fingers dragging over smooth shoulders. Freed from confinement, he was able to take in the sight. Wrapping an arm around her lower back, he brought her chest level with his face. His tongue left a burning trail as it went between her breasts. He left kisses up and down the valley before turning his head slightly to set his teeth into the fullness that caressed his face.

Rangiku's back arced pushing flesh deeper into his bite. Contented sighs fell from her lips as he released his purchase to take pale pink skin into his mouth instead. She shuddered as his wicked tongue ran circles around the erect flesh. The slow heat building low in her core was becoming unbearable as he teased and kissed. She let him know her impatience with a deep roll of hips.

His breath hitched feeling her heat pressed tight against what was becoming a painful need. Despite the nonverbal demand, he continued to leave kisses across her chest and neck, periodically brushing her full lips with a chaste kiss. He wasn't going to last long once they actually got started, so he intended to leave her a satisfied puddle before then.

Frustration for the slow pace had Rangiku feeling bold. Seeing Renji was not going to move forward, she slid down his body, open mouth kisses painting heated flesh as she went. Every fantasy about this man pinned beneath her was in play. Tracing ink and definition with fingertips and tongue, continuing forward to her long desire. Her heart hammered in her throat as she came to the thin barrier.

Renji's stare was intent as she hovered right over his hips. He dared not move or speak, knowing he would only screw this up with his stupid mouth. Wait and hope she would close the distance, that's what he'd do. Warm breath seeped through the cotton fabric answering his prayers. Excitement surged through his body as he felt himself being exposed tortuously slow. He closed his eyes concentrating only on sensations, like the shy tongue teasing in upward strokes on the underside of firm flesh. His body twitched anxiously under the playful attention, sheets twisting in his grip.

She enjoyed the taste of him, loved they way he felt as he pulsed in her hand. Making eye contact, she started at the base kissing like she would his parted lips that were letting small moans escape him. She circled the tip a few times before letting him slide between her glossed lips earning her her name drawn out in a long sigh. She was taking him in inch by inch inducing a lift of hips and a yearn filled plea.

"Ran..." His deepened voice thrummed in her ears and sent waves of longing crashing over her.

Wanting more, she pushed herself down him bringing her lips to meet flush with his skin.

Fingers wrapped in her hair moments before she was drug up his body to have her eyes level with his. They were dark and heavy lidded, desire burning through the long lashes. She was there a split second, then, the mattress was beneath her. She couldn't help but smirk a bit. She had all but tore away his self control. Exactly what she wanted.

Kneeling above her, he took to removing the rest of her robes. The silk tie slithered apart from itself as he pulled gently at one end. The tips of his fingers grazed her skin, fabric falling to the sides of her fully bare body. He stared down completely enraptured with the woman beneath him, perhaps even a bit too long for she began to wiggle under the scrutiny.

"You're beautiful." He whispered the words as his hands ran up and down the newly exposed flesh.

Rangiku was slightly uncomfortable with all the pinpoint precision attention bringing the next words out of her mouth.

"I know." She gave a quirk of mouth before a quick hand flourish.

He leaned down pinning her hands beneath his.

"I mean it." His words blew across her face as he was a mere inch away. A quick press of lips to her forehead and he sat back on his heels, looking back down on her as he fanned his hands over her inner thighs. Sliding them beneath her, he dipped his head to kiss along the tops of her thighs making his way inward and to the center.

Blue eyes went wide as the heat of his mouth slid over her, intermittent flicks causing her to twitch beneath his fingers gripping tight to trembling thighs. Writhing half in pleasure, half in escape of the overwhelming sensations, pillows tumbled to the floor while sheets tangled into a mass of forgotten fabric. Her breath came in quick pants, body strung tight from his relentless ministrations. Finally the heat began to trickle throughout her body, core coiled in waiting for release that burst over seconds later.

A sated smile came over her features as her breathing settled into its regular pattern. Looking down the length of her body, she found chocolate swirling with heat meeting her gaze. He left slow kisses along her thigh where he had laid his head to rest, the minute contact set ripples outward from were his lips met the sensitive skin, goosebumps trailing in the wake. He may have waited there patiently for her to invite him, but she could feel the anticipation vibrating between them. She crooked a finger and that was all he needed to make the slinking ascent up her body and settle between her legs.

Renji fought his way inside until their bodies completely joined. He laid tender kisses along her jaw to relax her into the feeling until he felt her leg hook around him encouraging him to move.

It was slow and passionate, the movement of their bodies. Every sensations stretched from seconds to minutes. The room filled with silk sliding across skin, shallow breathing and small intakes of breath until the end was near. Renji's grip on her thigh was bruising as desperation took over his body. Her hips rose and fell with his to obtain the friction between them, a slow heat roiling up from inside. Pink nails painted red lines down his muscular back, thighs locked around his waist. Back leaving the mattress she was given release bringing Renji with her as she tensed around him.

"You are _so_ fixing this." Rangiku scolded as she wiggled the head board.

Renji merely smirked in obvious pride of his handy work. She took the pillow nearest her to smack him in the face.

"I'm serious. This bedroom set was expensive." Her brows fell into a tiny scowl. Renji's smirk grew to a grin.

"What's so funny?" She was slowly scooting away from the disturbingly cheerful man. He continued forward, teeth still flashing white.

His hands pinned hers above her head before he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You're incredibly sexy when you boss me around like that." The breath tickling her ear sped up her pulse.

"Oh shut up." She said with a smile before dragging him down for a long kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rangiku was brushing her teeth when Toshiro came to lean against the door frame. He stood there watching her as she brushed her hair and powdered her face. Still he stood silent as she produced clouds of perfume to float around her and in the room.

"Can I help you?" Ran asked Toshiro's reflection as she applied her favorite lip balm.

"Do I want to know what kind of indecent escapades you drug my poor body through last night?" His expression was blank but she could see the tension reverberating throughout his slight form.

"Probably not." She juked around the short, spiky haired barricade and into the hallway.

"You didn't... _do_...anything with... _him..._ did you?" Ran tried not to crack a smile at his obvious discomfort. She was even a little tempted to lead him on in this scenario he had playing in his mind.

"Yes." It wasn't a lie. Just an omission of sorts. Why she had chose to tease the volatile captain was unknown even to her.

His whole body shook with anger as his face paled, a clear look of nausea rolling over him. Her pity (and instinct for self preservation) kicked in after watching him for a moment.

"But not last night." She patted his shoulder in passing, reassuring smile in place.

"Don't joke with me, Matsumoto." His eyes were hopeful yet wary. Waiting for the other shoe to drop she supposed.

"Seriously, captain. Scouts honor." The two fingered salute was slapped down with a quick hand.

"You need to be a scout to use that oath. Your honor would be questionable either way." He crossed his arms over chest, a slight pout to his lips.

"I promise. Your body was not deflowered or otherwise stained." She held her hand pressed tight over her left breast.

A sour look overtook his features.

"Did you have to phrase it like that? Leave it to you to take it to that next level." The disapproving glare and shake of his head did nothing to stifle the mirth coloring her eyes. He would fix that.

"Oh, Matsumoto. It's an in-service day and inventory is due. You better hurry along to work. You're going to need all the daylight you can get to finish." With that, Toshiro flashed a smile and let himself out the front door, a very dejected Rangiku left to trail behind. She had completely forgotten the deal with her sneaky captain. A month was going to be a long time to be doing all his work with hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning dragged on as she trudged through the never ending stacks piled upon her desk, around her feet, and across almost every flat surface available. She had gone through three ink stamp pads and she had never felt a hand cramp as intense as she had by lunch. She couldn't even hold her chopsticks correctly. To Toshiro's chagrin, she resorted to slurping her noodles over the side of the bowl. The fellow restaurant goers began to stare one by one.

"You have the table manners of a barn yard sow." Toshiro's distaste was evident in his speech and the twist of his lips as he stared at her.

"I'm crippled. All that work gave me the early onsets of arthritis." She held up her hand, curling fingers to accentuate her claim.

"You are such a baby. Lazy to boot." His own chopsticks pointing in accusation.

"Captain, even you have to admit that was a _lot_ of paperwork. Is the head captain mad at you?" She asked with sincere curiosity.

"No. But, after we had made our agreement, I saved up all the work I knew I'd be responsible for just for little ol you." A rare grin sat on his smug face.

"Despicable behavior for a captain. No honor at all." Rangiku pouted into her cleavage as she pushed the remainder of her noodles around the bowl.

"I've learned from the best." The words were not complimentary and his cool eyes said as much before he stood leaving the bill to his sullen captain. "See you back at the barracks."

His seat wasn't vacant more than a few moments before Ikkaku slid into the booth.

"What do you want?" She asked curtly without lifting her gaze.

"Oh, nothing much." His voice was conspiratorial, smile a mere baring of teeth. The congenial response was enough to drag her eyes up to the smirking man.

"Really?" If the flat tone did nothing to prove her disbelief, the blonde brow arched as the only form of expression most definitely did. A moment later she noticed he had one of his arms tucked behind him.

"What's that behind your back?" She leaned across the table, neck craning to see as he shifted back and forth in counter.

"Just a little somethin' to wet our whistle." Rangiku's eyes grew large as he pulled the biggest most beautiful bottle of sake out to sit between them.

"Hello, gorgeous." Ran reached forward without preamble cradling the jug to her chest. "Where have you been all my life?" The pink lip gloss left little lip prints all over the ceramic container as she whispered sweet nothings to it.

Ikkaku produced two glasses from the pocket of his robe with a flourish, eyes gleaming.

"Thought you would appreciate it." Trying to retrieve the jug from the blonde's clutches, he deflected blows and wrestled it from her grasp. He could have sworn he had even seen a tear run down one cheek.

"Can't pour it if I don't have it." He uncorked the bottle and filled both glasses with expert precision. Rangiku's eyes fluttered closed as the enticing aroma hit her nostrils, eager hands wrapping around the full glass.

She swirled the liquid a couple times before bringing it up to her nose inhaling deeply. Ikkaku waited with baited breath leaning more and more forward as she slowly brought it to her lips. She looked up with a smile.

"You really think I'm that easy?" She sat the cup down, sliding it back to the devious and now irritated man.

"Ya know, I thought I really had ya. With ya swimmin' nearly in eyeball deep paperwork I'd figured ya give in." He tossed a glass back sliding down in his seat.

"Yea, well. Wait. How'd you know how much work I have. Have you been spying on me?" Her hand shot out to pull him across the table, tangling in his robe.

"Only a little." He smiled, not the least bit intimidated.

"You son of a-" She dropped the sneaky reaper back into the seat. A disturbing thought came to mind.

"How long have you been watching me?" She asked timidly.

"Well," he brought his hand to his chin, stroking his invisible beard. "I know your skill sets exceed the battlefield." He motioned crudely with both hand and mouth.

"You are so dead." The blonde was blossoming crimson and not in embarrassment. If that asshole knew then the whole soul society would be privy to her little rendezvous in a day. Unless he was dead. Yup, that could be arranged. Haineko would pulverize him into dust to be scattered across the seas. No one would be the wiser.

Ikkaku's grin began to fade as he watched her mind work. The demented smile that had appeared on her face had him worried for his well being and up out of the booth in record speed. The woman was scary when she decided to stop being lazy.

Coming back from her murderous day dream, she found herself alone with the fine bottle of sake still on the table. A cursory glance to check for any witnesses and she gulped down the glass that had been poured for her in the first place. Gods it was good. Tucking the bottle in her robe, she left the money for her tab and hurried to the door.

She took the back way home, infrequently trod paths and the like as to not be discovered with her pilfered jewel. She would save it for after the bet, a reward for all her hard work at remaining sober. Well, mostly. But no one else had to know that. Her giggle was filled with mischief as she walked through her front door and into the kitchen to stow the jug in a very hidden spot. Two raps on the pantry wall had a board loose and a shelf visible for her to place her loot. After setting it gingerly inside, she replaced the board and shut the door.

"And what are we ferreting away?" Renji's teasing voice had her frozen in her tracks. She spun to face him back pressed against the pantry door.

"Nothing." She tried her best to appear innocent.

"Uh huh." He stepped forward causing her to push tighter against the door. "Then I suppose you won't mind me taking a peek?" He inched toward the visibly anxious blonde, each advance toward the door knob blocked by her body. Relenting, he stepped back to lean against the wall, arms crossed over his broad chest.

"What are you still doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at Captain Holier Than Thou's side?" Her tone was sharp, irritated she had gotten caught in the act.

"Playin' hooky." A flash of a smile came and went as he pushed off the wall putting him inches from her face. "Wanna' join me?"

She took in the confident man standing before her, all muscles and ink, lascivious grin in place. It was a tempting offer but the thought of being turned into a soul reaper popsicle had her erring on the side of caution. Large palmed hands encircled her waist fitting their bodies tight together making it all the more difficult for what she had to say next.

"As appealing as all that is," She vaguely motioned to the entirety of the man in front of her, "but Captain's got me working overtime today. Rain check?" Her smile was encouraging and hopeful, proceeding the chaste kiss she laid at the corner of his mouth before making her way back to the front door.

"Of course." He called after her.

Thinking she was out of ear shot, Renji pulled open the pantry door in hopes of finding whatever she had hidden.

"You're wasting your time Renji Abarai. There's nothing more than a few snacks in there, but please, help yourself." With that she closed the front door behind her.

Grabbing a bag of chips, he shut the door and sauntered to the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rangiku quietly opened the door to squad ten barrack's office, fingers, toes, and every other physically possible body part crossed that she could return her desk without her obsessed with punctuality captain catching her. She removed her shoes to muffle her steps, expertly avoiding the boards of the floor she knew would give her away. She sighed in relief as her eyes fell on the vacant captain chair. She had been almost in her seat when his cold voice came seemingly from out of nowhere.

"You're late." Toshiro called out.

Rangiku's gaze darted about searching for the source. Tips of white tresses came into view as Toshiro levered himself up to sitting position on the gold colored couch. She swallowed hard once his icy glare could be seen.

"Lunch breaks are thirty minutes lieutenant Matsumoto. Not fifty-two." He had stood and crossed the floor to stand in front of his wayward lieutenant, an aura of danger about him.

"Yes, captain. I'm sorry, captain." She replied as she sunk into her chair.

"You've got until six tonight to finish, Matsumoto. Get this done or your drinking buddies will be work free for a month." The last of his threat was tossed over his shoulder while he casually exited the office.

Rangiku's forehead met the desk with a thud. There was no way she was going to get this done. Her attention span couldn't rival a gnat's let alone her lack of ambition. But, it was either that or doing the captain's work plus the guys'. No way in hell. Sitting up, back straight, she set in to do the impossible.

Part way through, Rangiku got thirsty. A quick glance to make sure the coast was clear and she had the false bottom pulled up from the desk drawer. Empty.

 _'Ugh, that's right. Captain drank it the other day.'_

Chewing her lip she debated which bottle to try for next. She had to be inconspicuous. Settling on the one tucked inside a book, she made her way over to the slim shelf. Empty as well. The couch cushions? Nothing. Ornate vase. Zilch. Someone had very thoroughly rid the office of all her precious sake. But who? She thought awhile sifting through the people who would know.

 _'Nemu. Had to be. We were originally going to clean the place out anyway. Damn her efficiency. Well maybe she had it stored in the squad thirteen barracks.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello? Anybody here?" The barracks was silent, even the perpetual din from the machines was absent. She crept through the echoing halls, eyes scanning the area for her missing friend.

"Lieutenant Matusmoto." Though her words were soft and unimposing, Nemu's sudden appearance out of what seemed to be thin air, left Ranigku struggling to bring her heart rate down to a normal level.

"Good gods, Nemu. Make some noise next time."

"My apologies." A quick, precise bow accompanied her words. "What is it that I can do for you lieutenant?"

"Well, I was wondering if perhaps you knew where all my stash went?"

"Stash? I'm sorry I do not understand the term." Nemu's brows furrowed in thought. Rangiku could see her non human brain filtering through all the data to figure out the meaning of the word.

"All the sake I had hidden in the office."

"Ah yes. I had taken care of the removal personally as we had discussed." A small smile touched her lips. "Are you not pleased?"

"Yea, yea. I'm pleased." She waved her friend off. "But, you wouldn't happen to have it hidden away here in the barracks, would you?" Her blue eyes lit with hope as she waited for the reply.

"I am very sorry Matsumoto, but I feel that it would be counterproductive in your rehabilitation for you to regain the confiscated alcohol. Would it not be a temptation thus making it more difficult to successfully fulfill your goal?"

' _Damn her logical programming.'_

"Yes, that would be true. But, I don't intend to drink it until _after_ I complete my goal." Rangiku smiled reassuringly.

"Beg your pardon, lieutenant, but, I feel you may be saying what may convince me to return the alcohol to you." Emerald eyes stared unblinking. Rangiku's patience was running thin.

"As much as I appreciate your concern, I'd appreciate the return of my property more." Rangiku tried using the few extra inches she had to intimidate the smaller woman. Nemu met her eyes unflinching.

"Your attempt at aggressive manipulation will not phase me. I shall stand strong for your best interests." Her small frame seemed to loom far over the blonde's head. She may have been built tiny but she was compact. The power inside her was unfathomable.

"Fine. I don't want a fight, Nemu. I'll be back to get my stuff once this whole thing is over." Her voice was placating and her body language had softened effectively deceiving the other woman. Ran was getting it back, _tonight._

 _'Operation: STS (Secure the Sake). It's goin' down'_


	12. Chapter 12

Finally finished, albeit fourteen minutes late, Rangiku dragged herself over the threshold of her quiet house. Falling back on to the couch, she kicked her flats off and across the room. Flexing her feet, she closed her weary eyes. The damned things near crossed once she hit the ninth hour of reading the captain's logs. He was so meticulous, there wasn't anything omitted. Something you could have written in one summarizing paragraph took him three pages. Three boring, agonizingly word heavy, pages. She really needed to teach him short hand.

Her eyes were blurry and her body ached. She wanted nothing more than to drift into sleep but there was something she needed to do. There was a mission to complete. She wanted her sake back. Yes. She did have that big, beautiful bottle in the closet, but it was the principle of the thing. Nemu was keeping _her_ property against her will. This was a matter of right and wrong. Levering herself up off the couch, she made her way to her bedroom to get dressed for justice.

Black really wasn't a color she purposely wore outside of work, but camouflage was necessary if she was going to pull this off without a hitch. The black cat suit was easy to come by, her weekends often spent shopping in the world of the living. The combat boots and black knitted cap were pilfered from an unsuspecting guard that she had seduced, out drank, and left undressed in a back alley. She was lacing up said boots, almost ready to go, when the front door popped open.

"Honey, I'm home." Renji called teasingly.

 _'Crap. Terrible timing.'_

Tossing her hat aside, she quickly brushed her hair and stepped into the hall.

"Hey. Whatchya doin here?"

"Came to see the sexiest girl in the sere-" His eyes locked onto the tall, leather clad blonde. "Wow."

Rangiku struck a pose, seduction oozing down the hall to the hapless Renji.

"You like it?"

He gave a bare nod before moving toward the woman with dangerous curves, hands gripping tight to her waist.

"Thought you would." She sighed as his lips moved across her neck.

"I gotta ask ya though." He said in between kisses. "What's with the boots?" Ran started at the inquiry.

"Oh, I thought they would make me look a bit tougher. I was reading up on the S&M stuff." The lie left her lips flawlessly. Renji moved back to see her face, brows raised.

"I see. Are you gonna spank me now?" A feral grin appeared on his face.

"Maybe." She answered coyly.

"Hey, Ran." He whispered into her ear, eliciting small chills down her spine.

"Yes?" She breathed.

"Does the S&M crowd wear face paint as well?" He pulled away, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

 _'Damn it! Forgot about that.'_

Caught red handed, she sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay. I'm on a mission." Interest piqued, a dark brow rose in question. "Nemu cleared out my stash at the office and won't give it back." She said with a pout. Renji shook his head and smiled.

"Ya know it's only two days away, right?"

"Yes." She replied, blue eyes rolling. "But that's not the point." Slender hands moved to sit on full hips.

"You _really_ need it back right this minute?" He had moved back in front of her, hands gliding down her back. "I can think of a thing or two that could be just as exciting. Get the blood pumpin." He flashed her a smile.

"I'm sorry. A girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do." She pecked his cheek before snagging her hat out of the bathroom.

His eyes followed her as she finished getting ready for the 'big job'.

"Wish me luck!" She called over her shoulder as she made her way out into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flash stepping from one piece of cover to another, she made her way to squad twelve's barracks. It was well into the night when she finally arrived, crouched low behind its back wall, most of the area quiet. She could sense the spiritual pressure of three, maybe four people within the building. Unfortunately, the squad's captain was one of them.

The man was truly insane and dread cemented her feet in place as she thought of the copious amount of ways the sociopathic scientist could punish her for trespassing. Turning her into a mindless slave was one and honestly the least disturbing she could imagine. The one that had her stomach turning was how easily he could kill her and dispose of her body with no one the wiser. He was a creative fellow, and with all the lab's equipment and chemicals at his disposal, she was pretty sure she wouldn't like any outcome. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself, intent on vaulting the wall.

"Need a boost?"

She knew that voice...

 _'Damn it.'_

Turning her head in near slow motion, her baby blues fell onto the tattooed cohort she thought had been left behind.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered harshly.

"Thought it'd be fun. Keep things exciting." He teased, giving a wink before a kiss.

"You are incorrigible." Shoving at his chest she refocused her attention on the task at hand. "There's four of them in there right now. Kurotsuchi included." Motioning for him to come closer, she yanked him down by the collar of his black, long sleeve shirt that had a military air. Hunched down, it was considerably easier to get astride his shoulders.

"Up." She directed, thighs clenched tight against the sides of his head. Renji held on lightly to her lower legs. Eyes following the two guards outside the side entrance, she mentally counted the paces they made before turning where they would have a blind spot. "There's two guards outside the door." She reported downward to her partner in crime. "On the count of three, I'm going over."

"Kay." Renji steadied himself as she came to a crouch on his shoulders. "Hey. Easy. Those shit kickers hurt." She swatted the top of his head, hushing him.

"Quit your complaining, ya big baby." She was speaking to the red head but her eyes were all for the guard coming their direction. "One-Two-Three." The end of three had her balancing on the wall edge, body low. She waited patiently for her opening.

Two more steps had him standing right beneath her. Vaulting off the top, toned legs gripped tight around the surprised man's neck. A minute passed leaving her to stand over the guard, unconscious and mottled purple.

"Come on." She whispered, bringing the waiting Renji up and over to join her. She merely smiled at the arched brow she received due to her handy work. Motioning for him to grab the man's legs, they carried the dead weight around the back and deposited it into a dark corner. Signaling for him to stay put, she readied herself for the next guard.

Back braced against the cool stone, she peered around the corner waiting for her prey. Once the lanky reaper got within range, Rangiku sent her leg in a large arc, coming down onto the back of the unprotected head with such force he went spilling face first into the dirt. Pouncing on the prone man, she locked her arm around his throat until he too fell unconscious. Renji came up beside her as she dusted off the knees of her pants.

"Remind me not to piss you off." He half joked, toe of his boot poking the lax body evoking a jab in his side from her elbow.

"Stop screwin around. Let's go." Her words floated over her shoulder as she made her way to the now unguarded side door, Renji at a slow trot behind her.

Dropping to her knees, she pressed her ear to the door while reaching out spiritually for the location of the reapers inside. A warm pulse of energy let her know that there was one a few paces from the opposite side of the door. Pivoting to catch Renji's eye, she attempted to sign the location and how she wanted to proceed. After two minutes of hand gestured and another three of perplexed staring, she flicked the dense reaper between the eyes. Rubbing the abused spot and blinking rapidly, Renji fell onto his backside.

"What the hell?" He mouthed, face all angles and sharp lines.

"You're" She mouthed while poking him in the chest, "an idiot." She continued mouthing while pointing to her head. Mouth agape, he stared incredulously. Obviously he had heard her signals loud and clear that time. Tired of the whole thing, she pointed at him, then the ground. Sufficient orders, she thought. Pretty damn straight forward too. Certain he had understood, one hand within her hair to retrieve a slim, metal pin, which she quickly employed to play with the tumblers inside the door. Less than a minute and the door was edging open with the two reapers riding low on the ground, eyes darting about the newly exposed area for opposition.

The reaper Rangiku had sensed was perched on a wooden stool sat angled on two legs, eyes closed, quiet rumble flowing from out him. Keeping tight to the wall, the two intruders moved slow and steady in a crouch, bodies on high alert. Their senses were in chaos with the din from the equipment echoing through the hall, harsh chemicals permeating their nostrils and burning their eyes.

 _'Gods, how do the squad members cope with all this everyday?'_ Ran was suddenly thankful for her captain's anal retentive behavior with cleaning and absence of noise pollution, though she would never tell.

"Nemu!" The loud bark cut through their disorientation. Eyes wide, they plastered themselves to the wall.

"Yes, master."

"What have I told you about leaving these chemicals about?"

"Beg your pardon, master, but that was you." The scientist's subordinate's voice was soft and hesitant. A brief moment of silence, then something weighty caused an explosion of glass, the remnants tinkling about the floor. The muffled groan gave evidence that the something had been Nemu's slim body.

"I'm sorry. I think I may have misheard you." The hidden two could hear the glass crunch as footsteps moved across the lab.

"Apologies. You are correct. Please forgive my absence of mind. I will be sure to remember in the future." The words were coughed out, wet and labored. Gods, were her lungs intact? Concerned for her friend, Rangiku chanced a glance around the corner.

An expansive metal shelving unit was left bare, the previous contents shattered and scattered about the slate gray floor, a lacerated Nemu amidst them. Random parts of her skin sparkled as her chest heaved, shards buried within by the impact. Crimson bubbles dribbled out a downturned mouth with every breath.

' _That evil son of a bitch!'_ Seething, she made ready to intervene. Just before she burst forward, fingers wrapped tight around her elbow. Turning daggers to her captor, he shook his head in warning. Knowing he was right, she took a couple steadying breaths.

"Aren't you going to pick up this mess?" Mayuri inquired, voice hot.

"Of course, master. I just need a moment." Nemu's shifting could be heard along with short gasps she made with the difficult task of sitting upright.

"A moment?" He asked. "You need a moment? Who do you think you are asking for any of my time?" The keening coming from around the corner had blue eyes peering into the room once more, where she found pale fingers wrapped tightly in dark tresses. The girl's neck bent at an unimaginably painful angle. "You will do it now, even if you must drag your bloodied body across these floors." Another gasp as the hand jerked her head back further.

"Yes, master." She choked out as her knees met the cement floor, finally released from his grasp.

"Maybe your friends will be kind enough to help you as well, hmm?" Manic eyes locked on with troubled blue.


End file.
